CENICIENTA Y SU FAMILIA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Versión teatral de la historia de Cenicienta. Mezcla entre drama y humor.
1. ACTO 1: LA INVITACIÓN

_Hola bronies lectores/as._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo teatro, no sé cómo se me dará._

_Esta es una versión seria del cuento de "La Cenicienta". Cuyos orígenes son discutibles. Algunos afirman que la primera Cenicienta proviene de la Antigua China del siglo XI, otros dicen que es una historia de origen egipcio. También hay una versión italiana, otra alemana, otra francesa y no sé cuántas versiones más. En la actualidad la más conocida es la de la película de Disney._

_Siempre he pensado que la película de Disney era muy caramelizada, es decir, demasiado dulzona. Por eso está versión es más seria._

_Sin más preámbulos vayamos a la historia._

* * *

**PERSONAJES POR ORDEN DE APARICIÓN**

**PERSONAS_PAPEL**

Jairo_Narrador.

Sara/Cenicienta_Protagonista.

Lucrecia_ Madrastra de Cenicienta y madre de Ana y Débora.

Ana_ Hermanastra de Cenicienta e hija mayor de Lucrecia.

Débora_ Hermana menor de Ana y hermanastra de Cenicienta.

Francisco_Gran Empresario.

Roxana_Esposa de Francisco.

Guillermo_ Hijo de Francisco, pretendiente de Sara.

David_ Hermano de Guillermo, pretendiente de Débora.

Cesar_Hermano de Francisco.

Alejandro_Hijo de Cesar y primo de David y de Guillermo, pretendiente de Ana.

Don Vicente_Terrateniente y socio de Francisco.

Mario_Hijo de don Vicente.

Muchachos 1 y 2_Hermanos de Mario.

Un mayordomo_criado de don Francisco.

Don Aniceto_Sacerdote.

* * *

**PRIMER ACTO: LA INVITACIÓN**

_El telón está cerrado y el narrador se presenta de cara al público._

**Narrador.** — buenas tardes señoras y señores. Mi nombre es Jairo y voy a explicarles brevemente el contenido de esta representación.

Sin duda todos ustedes hablan oído el cuento de Cenicienta. Aquella huérfana que fue convertida en la sirvienta de su propia casa por voluntad de su madrastra y hermanastras, luego un hada madrina ayudo a la joven a conocer a un príncipe muy guapo con quien se caso y las villanas fueron castigadas.

¿De verdad sucedió todo eso? ¿Eran realmente tan malvadas la madrastra y sus hijas? ¿Hubo realmente un hada madrina? ¿Por qué la madrastra se caso con el padre de Cenicienta? todas y cada una de estas preguntas serán contestadas en esta obra.

Hasta luego. Volveré después con ustedes.

* * *

_Se abre el telón y aparece nuestra protagonista fregando el suelo. La acción se desarrolla en la casa de Cenicienta y su familia. La joven se dirige al público._

**Cenicienta.** — Mi padre no dejo testamento ni tampoco tuvo nunca hijos varones, de modo que al morir él sus bienes, incluido esta casa, fueron a parar a su viuda y por tanto a las hijas biológicas de ella. Por eso cuando mi progenitor falleció no tuve más remedio que aceptar las directrices de mi odiosa madrastra, quien no solo me instalo en el sótano, sino que nunca ha permitido que la llamase madre, a pesar de que es la única figura materna que he conocido. Ella me obliga a llamarla señora y a sus hijas señoritas.

Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía ocho años, mi hermanastra Ana once y su hermana Débora nueve. Actualmente ya ha pasado una década, Ya he cumplido los dieciocho y las hijas de mi madrastra ya tienen veintiuno y diecinueve años respectivamente. En cuanto a mi madrastra ya pronto cumplirá los sesenta y cinco.

Lucrecia, mi madrastra, presume de mujer de Dios hasta tal punto que les puso nombres bíblicos a sus hijas. En el fondo es una farsa. El Señor ya debe estar harto de que ella no pare de marearle con sus rezos para luego hacer lo que le viene en gana. Siempre diciéndonos a todas _"no hay que comer mucho, que es gula"_ y luego ella bien que se ceba como una cerda.

Chis, que viene mi hermanastra.

_Entra Débora._

**Débora. **— Cenicienta, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven a mi habitación.

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Ahora?

**Débora.** —No, el año que viene… ¡Ahora mismo!

_Se marchan._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Cenicienta y Débora en el dormitorio de esta última._

**Débora.** —Mi madre está planeando que nos inviten a ella, mi hermana y yo a no sé qué fiesta. De modo que tengo que seleccionar mi ropa, y para eso tengo que probármela.

**Cenicienta.** — Entendido. Me ha llamado para que le ayude a cambiarse de ropa unas veinte veces seguidas.

**Débora.** —Veinte u ochenta. Las que hagan falta.

_Débora comienza a probarse varios vestidos, uno detrás de otro. De pronto Cenicienta coge un vestido rojo, se lo pone por encima de su traje de criada y se mira en el espejo._

**Débora.** — Deja eso. Ese traje no es tuyo.

**Cenicienta.** — Perdóneme señorita. Es que es tentador.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora. **— Claro que es tentador. Es uno de mis mejores vestidos, pero no es apropiado para una criada.

**Cenicienta. **— Lo siento.

**Débora. **— Mírate en el espejo.

_Cenicienta se asoma en el espejo._

**Débora. **—Esa eres tú. Una criada sin porte, gracia ni buen tipo alguno. Algunas doncellas son bonitas y tienen un cierto salero, pero tú eres bastante fea en más de un sentido. No vuelvas a probarte mi ropa.

_Cenicienta baja la cabeza cabizbaja._

**Débora. **— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has disgustado? Pues sí que eres sensiblera, niña.

_Llaman a la puerta_

**Débora. **—Adelante.

_Entra Ana._

**Débora.** —Buenas tardes, hermana. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

**Ana.** —Buenas tardes a todas. Acabo de venir de la universidad.

**Débora.** —Cada día regresas más tarde.

**Ana.** — ¿Tú crees? Me gusta quedarme un rato en la biblioteca de la facultad. Cenicienta, por favor, ponme un té.

**Cenicienta.** —Enseguida.

_Sale Cenicienta._

**Débora.** —Es que te gusta ser original. ¿No podrías tomarte un café como todo el mundo?

**Ana.** — Me gusta más el té, es más sano.

**Débora.** —Ya puestos a pedir a Cenicienta… ¿Qué es eso de por favor? Ni que fuese la camarera de un bar.

**Ana.** —Es simplemente una cuestión de modales.

**Débora.** —Mamá dice que a las criadas no hay que decirlas ni por favor ni gracias.

**Ana.** —Yo contrariamente pienso que la educación debe mantenerse siempre, con todo el mundo.

_Ambas se miran fijamente. Después habla Débora._

**Débora.** —Mamá, quiere que vayamos a una fiesta. Me estaba probando estas prendas. La muy boba de Cenicienta estaba mirando mi vestido rojo. La he llamado la atención, y al parecer se ha disgustado por llamarla fea. En el fondo la culpa es tuya, la tienes muy consentida, la tratas casi como a una pariente.

**Ana.** —Es que formalmente es una pariente, es nuestra hermanastra. Tú harías mejor es dedicar menos tiempo a probarte ropa, y más a estudiar, que te han quedado tres asignaturas en esta evaluación.

**Débora.** — ¿Y? No voy a ser universitaria como tú. En cuanto me case dejare los estudios y viviré del cuento y de mi marido.

_Llaman a la puerta._

**Ana. **—Adelante.

_Entra Cenicienta._

**Cenicienta****.** —Su té, señorita Ana.

**Ana.** —Gracias, pero será mejor que me lo tome en el salón. Vámonos.

_Se marcha Cenicienta y Ana, quedando sola Débora, está última se dirige a los espectadores._

**Débora.** — Primero un _por favor_ y ahora un _gracias_. Mi hermana es muy original. ¿Saben ustedes que hizo el pasado domingo? Salíamos ella, mamá y una servidora de misa, y se acercó a saludarnos el párroco, este le preguntó a mi madre qué opinión tenia sobre las próximas elecciones… Pues a la cabeza loca de Ana se le ocurrió decirle al sacerdote, que era una lástima que la iglesia no apoyase el movimiento sufragista para que las mujeres votasen. Mi madre y yo casi nos morimos de la vergüenza ¡¿Cómo se puede decir eso a un cura?! Menos mal que don Aniceto es un encanto y se lo tomó a bien, dijo que ese tipo de comentarios son propios de los jóvenes, y que no por ser impetuoso se es peor cristiano.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Cenicienta y su madrastra en el pasillo._

**Lucrecia.** — Inútil, ¿Todavía no está fregado el suelo? No sé para qué me quede contigo; ni siguiera eres capaz de usar una fregona como es debido.

**Cenicienta.** —El suelo ya está listo.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Y las habitaciones?

**Cenicienta.** —Falta el salón-comedor.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Y por qué falta el salón?

**Cenicienta.** —Estaba atendiendo a las señoritas. Además quería hacer primero la comida.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Quieres decir que aun no está hecha?

**Cenicienta.** —No del todo.

**Lucrecia.** — ¡Me desesperas! ¡Cada día eres más lenta! Haz la comida, que he de salir. Voy a usar toda mi persuasión para lograr que nos inviten al cumpleaños del hijo de don Francisco.

_Cenicienta se dirige a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** Persuasiva es. ¿Saben ustedes como conquisto a mi padre? Se conocieron en una romería, tres días después se presentó ella en esta casa con una botella de vino como obsequio, le dieron al tema y al cabo de una semana él le pidió matrimonio.

Ahora se dice que los hombres descienden del mono, eso será en el caso de las mujeres. Los varones se parecen más a las gallinas, nosotras les echamos maíz y ellos se van a picar a la mierda, aunque la caca pese ciento veinte kilos.

Puede que parezca que hablo mal de mi padre, no es mi intención, pero no le perdono que se casase con mi madrastra, al hacerlo me condenó a la servidumbre. Yo debería ser la heredera de todo esto, y lo sería si fuese un varón, pero las leyes están hechas por y para favorecer a los hombres.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Qué murmuras?

_Cenicienta trata de disimular._

**Cenicienta**. —Me quejo porque supongo que una servidora no está invitada a la fiesta.

**Lucrecia.** —Supones bien. ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú allí? Te imagino diciéndole al anfitrión que te sostenga la escoba y el estropajo de la vajilla. Aunque lo cierto es que ninguna de nosotras ha sido invitada todavía, pero me voy a encargar de que eso cambie.

_Sale la madrastra, y de nuevo Cenicienta habla al público._

**Cenicienta.** — ¿El estropajo y la escoba? Mejor cagar con eso en vez de con ciento dieciocho kilos entre tripa y culo, y dos tetas deformes de un kilo cada una. Mi madrastra conseguirá que la inviten al evento, de no conseguirlo se colará igualmente allí.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen don Francisco, su esposa Roxana y sus hijos David y Guillermo._

**Guillermo.** — Sinceramente papá, no sé para qué habéis invitado tú y mamá a don Vicente y otros estirados a mi cumpleaños. David y yo hemos dado invitaciones a varios compañeros del colegio.

**Francisco.** —Pensamos que podíamos aprovechar la fiesta para tratar ciertos asuntos de negocios, pero no te preocupes, vosotros estaréis en el jardín. Los adultos nos reuniremos en el salón.

**David** — Algunos de los chicos que hemos invitado pertenecen a las clases medias, no creó que a don Vicente y los demás estirados quieran juntarse con ellos.

**Roxana.** —Eso os pasa por juntaros con las clases medias, pero no pasará nada mientras los jóvenes no os mezcléis demasiado con los adultos.

**Francisco.** — Guillermo, a ver si eres listo y te echas una novia. A este paso no te caso antes de los veinticinco.

**Guillermo. **— Si voy a cumplir veintiún años, es mi mayoría de edad. Ya habrá tiempo para casarse. Mamá di algo.

**Roxana. **— Es mejor tener los hijos siendo aun veinteañero sino cuando seas un anciano ellos serán aun unos críos.

**Guillermo. **— Qué manía con la descendencia. Siempre con este mismo tema.

**David** —Cierto, yo solo tengo dieciocho pero no pienso casarme. Aunque... ¿Qué pasaría si mi hermano liga con alguien de las "clases medias" como decís vosotros? ¿Lo aceptaríais?

**Francisco.** — Pues... tendríamos que aceptarlo. ¿Qué otra opción nos quedaría?

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen la madrastra y las hermanastras comiendo, y Cenicienta sirviendo la comida. De primer plato hay sopa de fideos y de segundo merluza a la romana, es decir, __merluza rebozada en harina y posteriormente frita._

**Lucrecia.** —Desearme suerte para que consiga que nos inviten a la fiesta.

**Débora.** — Que tenga buena suerte, mamá.

**Ana.** — Que haya suerte y no me inviten a mí. Insisto en que esa gente nos rechazará por no ser como ellos.

**Lucrecia.** — Deja de quejarte y no comas tanto. La gula es un pecado.

_Cenicienta se dirige al público._

**Cenicienta.** — El plato de mi madrastra es el que más comida tiene ¿Y ella presume de comer poco? Mírenla. No se puede decir que este delgada. Y miren como zampa la señorita Débora, casi ni mastica la comida, la engulle como un pato. La única que come moderadamente y con educación es Ana. Lucrecia es una vaca, Débora una patita y por tanto esta casa es una granja.

**Lucrecia.** — Cenicienta, no me gusta que murmures. ¿Qué estas pensando?

**Cenicienta.** — Me preguntaba si la señora sería tan generosa de llevarme a mí también a la fiesta.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué ibas a hacer allí? Quizás te gustaría servir la comida a los invitados, u ocuparte de la limpieza cuando todo termine.

**Lucrecia.** — ¡Basta! Cenicienta, aun no nos ha invitado a ninguna, pero de hacerlo el convite será solo para mis dos hijas y yo.

**Cenicienta.** — Soy su hijastra y soy menor, por tanto sois mi tutora.

**Lucrecia**. — ¡No me lo recuerdes!

_Lucrecia coge la fuente de la comida y se vuelca encima a Cenicienta. La chica se quema ligeramente con la sopa porque esta aun no se había enfriado. La mesa, el suelo y algunas sillas se manchan._

**Lucrecia. —** ¡¿Soy tu tutora?! Pues tu tutora te ordena que recojas todo este estropicio. Te prohíbo que comas y te asees hasta que no hayas recogido el comedor y la cocina.

_Débora se ríe._

**Débora. —** Cenicienta, tendrías que mirarte en un espejo, que pinta tienes. ¿No te hace gracia, hermana?

**Ana.** — No. Estas escenitas no son las más apropiadas en la mesa.

**Lucrecia.** — De modo que piensas que tu madre monta escenas inadecuadas mientras comemos las tres. ¿Es así?

**Ana.** — Si le parece elegante volcar una olla de sopa…

**Débora.** —Que poco sentido del humor tienes, hermana.

**Lucrecia.** —Me marcho. Adiós hija mías.

**Las hermanastras a coro.** — Adiós mamá.

_Sale la madrastra._

**Débora.** —Ana, deberías escoger un vestido para el evento. Voy a mi cuarto. ¿Vienes?

**Ana.** —Ahora no. Iré más tarde. Aun no me he terminado el postre, y después quiero estudiar.

**Débora.** — Como quieras.

_Sale Débora. Ana espera a quedarse a solas con su hermanastra y luego se dirige a ella mientras la limpia la cara._

**Ana.** — Sara, es mejor que aproveches y te asees un poco, usa alguno de tus uniformes de recambio. Y después aprovecha para comer.

**Cenicienta.** —La señora dijo que no comiese hasta que el comedor y la cocina estuviesen recogidos.

**Ana.** —Mi madre ha salido y mi hermana está ocupada probándose ropa. Es mejor que almuerces ahora. Cuando vuelva mi madre, ella y Débora no te dejaran en paz. No te preocupes, ya recojo yo el comedor.

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Y si lo descubre su hermana?

**Ana**. — Sabes que cuando se está probando sus prendas no sale de su cuarto. Hazme caso, ve a cambiarte y a comer.

**Cenicienta.** — Gracias, señorita.

**Ana.** — De nada.

_Sale Cenicienta y se queda Ana recogiendo la mesa._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparece Cenicienta comiendo en la cocina. Nuestra protagonista se dirige a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** — La señora es una ilusa. Cree que va a poder tan fácilmente emparejar a sus hijas, pero se va a quedar con las ganas, Ana no quiere casarse, y Débora por muy guapa que sea es una tontita que ni siquiera sabe usar una escoba.

Los hombres son todos unos abusones. Pensadlo. Nosotras somos las que damos a luz, criamos a los hijos, y de paso a los maridos dado que ellos ni siguieran saben cocinar ni llevar una casa, de modo que necesitan tener esclavas a las que dirigir para que no se note lo inútiles que son.

El oficio de ama de casa está compuesto por varios trabajos no remunerados: limpiadora, cosedora, cocinera, telefonista, planchadora, niñera, etc. ¿Alguien nos agradece todo ese esfuerzo? No. Se nos dice que no servimos para nada y que somos lentas haciendo las cosas.

La señorita Ana es un encanto. Mientras me estaba cambiando ella ha recogido todo el comedor y la cocina. Si se entera su madre de que me ha ayudado nos castigará a ambas, de modo que ustedes manténganse calladitos.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparece Lucrecia entrado en la casa. Se dirige al salón desde donde llama a sus hijas._

**Lucrecia.** — Hijas, hijas mías, venid aquí.

_Entran Débora y Ana._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

**Lucrecia.** —Lo he conseguido. Mañana será el cumpleaños del hijo de don Francisco y estamos invitadas.

**Débora.** — Gracias mamá, muchas gracias.

_Débora abraza a su madre._

**Lucrecia.** — ¿No te alegras, Ana?

_Ana habla con tono de ironía._

**Ana.** —Oh sí. ¡Qué bien! ¡Nos toco la lotería! ¡Aleluyaaa!

_Sale Ana enfadada._

**Lucrecia.** —Tú ni caso, hija mía. Tu hermana siempre ha sido una gruñona.

**Débora.** —Mamá, ¿Qué ropa debo ponerme? Había pensado en el vestido rojo, pero tal vez no sea lo más apropiado.

**Lucrecia.** — Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

_Salen._

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen Débora y Lucrecia en la habitación de esta última. Lucrecia le enseña a su hija un vestido azul de fiesta._

**Débora**. —Es precioso. ¿Es para ti, mamá?

**Lucrecia**. — ¿Crees que es de mi talla? Es para que lo luzcas en la fiesta. Me he comprado otro del mismo modelo pero en amarillo.

**Débora**. — Muchas gracias, mamá.

_Débora le da un beso a su madre._

**Débora**. — ¿Y para Ana? ¿Dónde está su vestido?

**Lucrecia**. — No he comprado nada para ella. Solamente estos vestidos me han costado mucho dinero. No podía permitirme un tercer traje.

**Débora**. — Pero si ella lleva por lo menos dos años sin renovar su armario, algunos de sus antiguos vestidos podrían físicamente servirle a esa inútil de Cenicienta.

_De pronto aparece Ana, quien había estado escuchándolo todo desde detrás de la puerta._

**Ana**. —Puesto que me obligáis las dos a ir a esa reunión de pijos, al menos podíais pensar en mi aspecto.

_Lucrecia se dirige a Ana._

**Lucrecia**. — Lo siento, tesoro, pero no había dinero para más ropa. Además tú ya me has dicho antes que no aspirabas a buscar novio en la fiesta. Es tu hermana la que debe conseguir un buen pretendiente. No te preocupes. Te conseguiré un nuevo traje y un buen futuro esposo pero no en esta ocasión. De momento le toca a Débora, tú tendrás que esperar tu turno.

**Ana.** —Suponiendo que alguna vez me case, cosa que lo dudo, será con un hombre que me acepte tal y como soy, me respete, y le parezca bien que yo estudie y trabaje en lo que desee.

**Lucrecia.** —Sigue soñando, hija. Ese tipo de machos no existen. Los tíos solo esperan cuatro cosas de nosotras: un buen polvo, hijos, que eduquemos y criemos correctamente a esos hijos y que cuidemos bien de su casa.

**Ana.** —Iré a ver qué encuentro para asistir al evento.

_Sale Ana._

**Débora.** —Mamá. ¿Por qué solo Ana va a la universidad? ¿Por qué nunca ha consentido que yo también estudiase allí?

**Lucrecia.** —Porque en este país no hay educación gratuita. Me ha constado bastante esfuerzo pagar vuestros estudios hasta vuestra graduación. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagaros dos carreras. Además a ti no te hace falta. Tu hermana se ganará la vida con la cabeza, pero tú con tus encantos conseguirás un buen partido.

_La madrastra se dirige al público._

**Lucrecia.** —Lo cierto es que hubiese podido comprarla ropa nueva a Ana pero ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ella tiene estudios, ideas propias y el cuerpo un poco musculoso, es un marimacho y por tanto no atraerá a ningún pretendiente.

Mi primer marido no me dejo nada salvo deudas. Tuve que casarme por segunda vez con el padre de esa inútil de Cenicienta, gracias a eso conseguí esta casa con la hipoteca pagada, pero aun estamos endeudadas. La única solución es que alguna de mis hijas se despose con un buen hombre que pueda sostener a esta familia. Por lo visto no puedo contar con Ana, es una pretendiente malísima, de modo que su hermana tendrá que ocuparse de solucionar la vida de esta familia.

_Se oscurecen el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Ana y su hermana Débora en la habitación de esta última._

**Débora.** — ¿Qué vas a ponerte para el evento? Si quieres puede dejarte alguno de mis vestidos ¿Qué tal el rojo?

**Ana.** — Sí, el rojo estará bien, gracias.

**Débora.** —Pruébatelo.

_Ana se prueba el vestido._

**Débora.** — Estás preciosa. No entiendo porque una chica tan guapa como tú cuida tan poco su imagen. Por ejemplo, con el pelo tan monito que tienes ¿Por qué lo llevas recogido? Te quedaría mejor suelto y un poco más rizado.

**Ana.** —Tal vez pero así es más cómodo.

**Débora.** —La comodidad y la belleza no son compatibles. Mira mis zapatos, me matan los pies pero me quedan divinos. Para lucirse hay que sufrir un poco.

**Ana.** — ¿Y los chicos también sufren por su físico?

**Débora.** —Ni idea, nunca me ha dado por investigarlo. Supongo que no, ellos no se acicalan tanto como nosotras. Ana...

**Ana.** — ¿Qué?

**Débora.** — Bueno… Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿A ti te hubiese gustado ser un hombre?

**Ana.** —Sí. Creo que ellos lo tienen más fácil.

**Débora.** — ¿Eso significa que no piensas casarte?

**Ana.** — No suelo pensar en el matrimonio, quizás me case, pero de ser así será con alguien que le parezca bien que yo trabaje y estudie lo que quiera.

**Débora.** —Pero... según tus exigencias… si tu supuesto marido aceptase que estudiases y trabajases por tu cuenta y riesgo, entonces... ¿No te estaría tratando como su igual?

**Ana.** —Así debe ser.

**Débora.** —No creo que ningún hombre aceptase tal cosa.

**Ana.** —Alguno habrá. El mundo es muy grande.

**Débora.** —Tus deseos e ideas son ridículos. ¿Cómo van a ser tratados hombres y mujeres por igual si ya de por si son distintos? Ni siguiera orinamos de la misma manera. A veces pienso que no tenemos nada en común.

**Ana.** —En algo nos pareceremos.

**Débora.** — ¿En qué nos parecemos? Pon un ejemplo.

**Ana.** — Pues… por ejemplo… No se me ocurre nada pero ya encontraré algo. Ahora si me disculpas iré a mi cuarto. Gracias por el vestido.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen don Francisco, su esposa y sus hijos._

**Guillermo.** — ¿Por qué habéis invitado a don Vicente y a sus hijos?

**Francisco.** —Baja la voz. Don Vicente y yo tenemos negocios que tratar.

**David** — ¿Y por eso también tienen que venir sus vástagos? Les conozco del colegio, son unos chicos bastante desagradables. A menudo nos reprocháis tú y mamá que nos juntemos con las clases medias, y luego vais vosotros y os relacionais con gentuza.

**Roxana.** —¡Suficiente, hijos! Don Vicente le va a vender unos terrenos a vuestro padre, para que él y otros socios, que también vendrán al evento, construyan un hotel.

**Guillermo.** —Se supone que íbamos a celebrar mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños, no una reunido de hombres de negocios.

_Los dos chicos se marchan enfadados._

**Roxana.** —Tal vez, solo tal vez, tengan razón los chicos. Quizás hubiésemos hecho mejor en que solo asistiesen sus amigos.

**Francisco.** —Esta no es la primera vez que invitamos a don Vicente y a los demás aprovechando un cumpleaños de los chicos.

**Roxana.** —Pero ya no son unos chiquillos, Paco. Son jóvenes y les gusta tener su espacio.

**Francisco.** — Lo que llevo peor son las amistades de nuestros hijos. Nosotros intentando que se junten con gente distinguida y ellos prefieren mezclarse con cualquiera. Una cosa es que no tengan prejuicios de clase, y otra que se junten con las clases medias. Aunque la culpa es nuestra por matricularles en un colegio público, donde cada uno es hijo de su padre y de su madre. Si hubiésemos optado por un instituto privado…

**Roxana.** —Sin embargo, sus notas son altas y sus profesores están satisfechos de ambos.

**Francisco.** — ¿Tú también te relacionabas con las clases medias a su edad?

**Roxana.** — No. Mis padres eran muy estrictos, en especial mi madre. Una vez me pillo jugando con la nieta de nuestra cocinera, que había venido a casa para ver a su abuela, y mando que un criado la acompañase a la vivienda de sus padres, a mí me castigaron sin cenar. Por eso nunca me da por cuestionar con quien se juntan los chicos, no quiero que a ellos les pase lo mismo.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Ana en su dormitorio en compañía de su hermanastra._

**Cenicienta.** — Señorita Ana. ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

**Ana.** —¿Qué quieres?

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Podría usted hablar con la señora para que ella me permitiera ir con ustedes a la fiesta?

**Ana.** — ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir? Creo que el evento no es para tanto. Además nunca convenceríamos a mi madre. Tengo una idea, intentaré que sean nuestros anfitriones quienes te inviten formalmente, pero no te prometo nada, no estoy segura de conseguirlo.

**Cenicienta.** —Gracias, señorita.

**Ana.** —Te tengo dicho que cuando estamos a solas me llames Ana, a secas. Voy a hacer una llamada.

_Se cierra el telón._

FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO

* * *

Hola lectores/as.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo teatro.

¿Qué les parece el fic? ¿Debería continuarlo, o prefieren que lo cancele?

Hay personajes que no han aparecido aun.

En esta versión del cuento, vemos un Estado muy patriarcal donde la mujer está sometida a la figura del varón. Cenicienta, su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras, son 4 mujeres muy distintas. El fic pretende hacer una crítica al machismo, pero sin caer en el hembrismo. Más adelante, conforme vayan apareciendo más personajes el fic evolucionará.

**Marimacho.** Expresión española de carácter machista. Es una chica que por su constitución física y sus acciones parece un hombre. Actualmente está expresión ha caído en desuso y ya casi ni se usa.

**Merluza a la romana.** Merluza rebozada en harina y posteriormente frita.

**Lector/a.** —Un momento. Tengo una duda. Cuando Cenicienta dice "Los varones se parecen más a las gallinas, nosotras les echamos maíz y ellos se van a picar a la mierda, aunque la caca pese ciento veinte kilos" ¿A qué se refería?

**Autor.** —Es un chiste feminista. Cenicienta compara a los hombres con las gallinas; y afirma que cuando las mujeres dan maiz, es decir, sexo, a los varones estos se van a picar a la mierda, es decir, que ellos después de un buen polvo son capaces de casarse con cualquiera, aunque la mujer sea una mala persona. La expresión "caca" se refiere a la madrastra; es decir, que Cenicienta compara a su madrastra con un esclemento; y cuando dice que esta última pesa ciento veinte kilos, pues se refiere a que ella es una mujer muy obesa.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. ACTO 2: EL CASTIGO

**RESUMEN DEL ACTO ANTERIOR  
**Conocemos a Cenicienta; su madrastra, Lucrecia; y sus dos hermanastras e hijas de Lucrecia, Ana y Débora. Cenicienta es sometida a la servidumbre extremista por su madrastra. Débora es una chica que solo piensa en vestidos y en casarse; Ana es una universitaria con ideas propias y no se lleva bien con su madre. Lucrecia intenta que sus hijas y ella sean invitadas a una fiesta de las clases altas; Débora está muy emocionada pero Ana no quiere ir; Cenicienta quiere asistir pero su madrastra se niega a llevarla. Finalmente Ana le promete a su hermanastra que intentará conseguir que ésta última sea invitada a la fiesta, pero no está segura de poder lograrlo.

Por otro lado Guillermo se queja de que sus padres invitaron a gente de negocios a su fiesta de cumpleaños _(el evento ambicionado por Lucrecia)_ Por su parte don Francisco y su esposa doña Roxana _(padres de Guillermo y gente de buena posición social)_ solo piensan en casar a su hijo y en triunfar en sus negocios. David _(hermano de Guillermo)_ apoya a su hermano frente a sus padres.

* * *

**SEGUNDO ACTO: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA FIESTA**

_Se abre el telón y aparece doña Lucrecia recogiendo las invitaciones para la fiesta. La mujer se dirige al salón, desde donde llama a sus hijas._

**Lucrecia.** —Hijas, hijas mías, venid aquí.

_Aparecen Débora y Ana._

**Lucrecia.** —Ya han llegado los sobres de las invitaciones. Veamos… esta es para mí, esta para Ana, la de Débora… ¿Hay un cuarto sobre? ¿Qué es esto?... ¡No me puedo creer! ¡Han invitado a Cenicienta!

**Débora.** — ¿Cómo dice, madre? ¿Quién ha sido? Cenicienta, Cenicientaaa.

_Entra Cenicienta. La madrastra se dirige a su hijastra mostrándole el sobre de la invitación._

**Lucrecia.** —Cenicienta. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

**Cenicienta.** —Un sobre.

**Lucrecia.** — Muy graciosa. ¿Sabes qué contiene?

**Cenicienta.** —No, señora.

_Doña Lucrecia coge a su hijastra del brazo derecho y la zarandea._

**Lucrecia.** —Es una invitación a tu nombre para la fiesta ¿Por qué te han invitado? Vamos, confiesa. ¿Por qué y quién te ha invitado?

_La madrastra deja de zarandear a su hijastra pero la sigue cogiendo del brazo. De pronto aprieta más haciendo que la joven haga un gesto de dolor._

**Cenicienta.** —No lo sé. Suélteme, por favor.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿No lo sabes? ¿Quieres hacerme creer que has recibido una invitación de alguien que no sabias ni que existía? No nos queda más remedio que llevarte con nosotras pero no olvides que sigues siendo una criada. Hasta que no confieses la verdad permanecerás encerrada ¿Entendido?

_Lucrecia lleva a su hijastra hasta el sótano, la suelta del brazo y posteriormente abre la trampilla para que pase._

**Lucrecia.** —Entra. Ahí te vas a quedar hasta mañana, a no ser que confieses antes.

_Cenicienta mira con miedo a su madrastra._

**Ana.** —Mamá, no la trates así. Suéltala, por favor.

**Lucrecia.** —Permanecerá encerrada hasta mañana, que es el día del evento, mientras tanto no quiero que coma nada.

**Ana.** —No es un animal, es un ser humano.

_De pronto Lucrecia se encara con su hija mayor._

**Lucrecia.** —Dime que tú no has tenido nada que ver con todo esto. Tu no habrás mediado a favor de Cenicienta para que la invitasen, dime que no lo has hecho, Ana.

**Ana.** —Bueno… yo… sí. Lo hice.

**Lucrecia.** —No. Es mentira. Tú no puedes habernos hecho algo semejante a tu hermana y a mí.

**Ana.** —Yo también tengo mis amistades. Soy la culpable de que mi hermanastra haya sido invitada.

**Lucrecia.** —¡Traidora! Sabía que eras problemática pero jamás pensé que me apuñalarías por la espalda.

_Débora se dirige a los espectadores._

**Débora.—** Nunca entenderé a mi hermana. No entiendo su forma de pensar o por qué hace lo que hace. ¿Por qué quiere ser tratada como un hombre? No lo es. ¿Por qué se empecina en compadecerse de una criada fea? No tiene ningún sentido. ¿De verdad está dispuesta en apoyar a una simple fregona aunque eso suponga que mi madre la trate como una criada? ¡Es absurdo! Nada de lo que hace tiene el menor sentido. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué nos trata así a mi madre y a mí? Yo la quiero, es mi hermana y la quiero pero… no la comprendo.

_Débora pone una mirada triste._

_Lucrecia agarra a su hija mayor y a su hijastra, las empuja al sótano y cierra la puerta con llave. Las muchachas gritan pidiendo salir pero la madrastra ignora sus suplicas._

**Lucrecia.** — Puesto que os queréis tanto las dos sufriréis el mismo castigo. Eres una traidora, Ana. A partir de ahora te trataré como una sirvienta más, te ocuparás de la casa junto a tu hermanastra. Olvídate de seguir en la universidad. Débora, vámonos.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Lucrecia y Débora._

**Débora.** — Mamá, ¿De verdad piensa tratar a Ana como a una criada?

**Lucrecia.** — No veo que ella quiera que se le trate de otra manera, de lo contrario complacería a su madre.

**Débora.** — Ella es su hija, mi hermana. Tiene que haber otra forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

**Lucrecia.** — ¡Cállate, ingrata! ¡Te lo he dado todo! A ambas os lo he dado todo ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? ¡Rebeldía! En esta casa cada una tiene su papel. Tú eres mi esperanza para el futuro, tu hermana es una intelectual protestona, y ahora también una traidora; Cenicienta es una fregona; y yo soy la que manda. ¡Todas vosotras me debéis obediencia! Tú harías mejor en preocuparte menos por tu hermana y más por conseguir un buen marido.

**Débora.** — Lo haré, mamá, pero… ¿Y si no consigo ligarme a ningún hombre?

**Lucrecia.** — Entonces me demostrarás que eres una inútil y me decepcionarás, pero no vas a decepcionarme ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso solo eres una fracasada? Responde, niña.

_Débora baja la cabeza cabizbaja y sin atreverse a mirar a su madre._

**Débora.** — No… no, mamá. No la decepcionaré.

**Lucrecia.** — Eres una niña buena y obediente. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

_Se cierra el telón y aparece el narrador._

**Narrador.** Hola de nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte. Ahora haremos una pausa de diez minutos.

_Sale el narrador._

FIN DEL SEGUNDO ACTO

* * *

Hola, lectores/as:

Hace tiempo que no retomaba este fanfic, concretamente desde el 15 junio del 2014. Soy consciente de que este acto salió muy corto, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo. Después de una pausa tan larga no quise retomarlo metiendo mucho contenido. Además aquí quise centrarme en algo muy especifico, representar una escena donde apareciesen a la vez Cenicienta y la su familia, solo ellas 4, sin los demás personajes. Todo esto para que quedase constancia de la personalidad de todas y cada una de ellas.

**Zarandear.** Agarrar a alguien por los hombros o los brazos moviéndolo con violencia.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. TERCER ACTO: ANTES DE LA FIESTA

**RESUMEN DE LOS DOS ACTOS ANTERIORES.  
**_Conocemos a Cenicienta; su madrastra, Lucrecia; y sus dos hermanastras e hijas de Lucrecia, Ana y Débora. Cenicienta (cuyo verdadero nombre es Sara) es sometida a la servidumbre extremista por su madrastra. Débora es una chica que solo piensa en vestidos y en casarse. Ana es una universitaria con ideas propias y no se lleva bien con su madre. Lucrecia intenta que sus hijas y ella sean invitadas a una fiesta de las clases altas; Débora está muy emocionada pero Ana no quiere ir; Cenicienta quiere asistir al evento pero su madrastra se niega a llevarla. Finalmente Ana le promete a su hermanastra que intentará conseguir que ésta última sea invitada a la fiesta, pero no está segura de poder lograrlo._

_Por otro lado Guillermo se queja de que sus padres invitaron a gente de negocios a su fiesta de cumpleaños (el evento ambicionado por Lucrecia) Por su parte don Francisco y su esposa doña Roxana (padres de Guillermo y gente de buena posición social) solo piensan en casar a su hijo y en triunfar en sus negocios. David (hermano de Guillermo) apoya a su hermano frente a sus padres._

_Ana consigue que Cenicienta sea invitada a la fiesta. Lucrecia se enfada con su hija mayor y la encierra en el sótano junto con Cenicienta. Seguidamente Débora le dice a su madre que no trate de esa manera a su hermana, Lucrecia se enfada y le responde a su hija que debe conseguir ligarse un buen partido en la fiesta o de lo contrario se decepcionará de ella._

_Aunque el listado de personajes ya esta publicado en el acto primero, también lo he subido aquí para recordatorio del público._

* * *

**PERSONAJES **

**PERSONAS_PAPEL.**

Jairo_Narrador.

Sara/Cenicienta_Protagonista.

Lucrecia_Madrastra de Cenicienta y madre de Ana y Débora.

Ana_Hermanastra de Cenicienta e hija mayor de Lucrecia.

Débora_Hermana menor de Ana y hermanastra de Cenicienta.

Francisco_Empresario.

Roxana_Esposa de Francisco.

Guillermo_Hijo de Francisco, pretendiente de Sara.

David_Hermano de Guillermo, pretendiente de Débora.

Don Cesar_Hermano de Francisco.

Alejandro_Hijo de Don Cesar y primo de David y de Guillermo, pretendiente de Ana.

Don Vicente_Terrateniente y socio de Francisco.

Mario_Hijo de don Vicente.

Muchacho 1 y 2_Hermanos de Mario.

Un mayordomo_criado de don Francisco.

Don Aniceto_Sacerdote.

* * *

**TERCER ACTO: ANTES DE LA FIESTA**

_Se abre el telón y aparecen Don Francisco y su esposa Doña Roxana. Llaman a la puerta._

**Don Francisco.** —Adelante.

_Entra un mayordomo._

**Mayordomo.** —Perdonen que les moleste, señores. Han venido a verles el señor Don Cesar y el señorito Alejandro.

**D. Francisco.** —Mi hermano y mi sobrino. Que pasen.

_Entran Don Cesar y Alejandro, los dos saludan a los anfitriones. Después Don Cesar mira severamente a su hijo._

**Don Cesar.** —Hijo, dile a tu tío tu nueva trastada.

**D. Francisco.** —¿Qué has hecho, sobrino?

**Alejandro.** —He invitado por mi cuenta a una chica a la fiesta, es de mi edad. Se llama Sara y es la hijastra de una de las invitadas de mi padre, Doña Lucrecia. La hija mayor de esta señora, Ana, que a su vez es la hermanastra de la chica me telefoneo pidiéndome el favor, y le dije que sí porque conozco a Ana de la universidad.

**Don Cesar.** —Aquí el señorito actuó por su cuenta sin decírmelo a mí, ni a nadie. No puedes invitar a una extraña a las fiestas de los demás.

**Alejandro.** —Pero padre, tú invitaste a Doña Lucrecia.

**Don Cesar.** ¡No me repliques! No es lo mismo. Ella ya me lo había pedido desde hace varios días, es verdad que le di largas hasta hoy, pero ya previamente había hablado con tu tío sobre esa posibilidad.

**Doña Roxana.** —Calmémonos todos, por favor. Razonemos. No es tan grave la falta. Habrá varios jóvenes en el evento, una chica más no hará tanta diferencia. La travesura de mi sobrino sería algo grave si se hiciese en casa de un extraño, pero… querido cuñado no estás en casa ajena, estás en la casa de tu hermano.

_El ambiente pareció relajarse. Francisco le sonrió a su esposa._

**D. Francisco.** —¿Veis por qué me casé con ella? Esta chica vale su peso en oro. Mi esposa tiene razón, no os preocupéis tanto, estamos en confianza.

**Don Cesar.** —Agradece a tu tía, que te tiene muy consentido.

_Alejandro abraza a su tía, bajo la mirada de complicidad de Francisco y Don Cesar._

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen Lucrecia y su hija Débora._

**Lucrecia.** —Saca a esas dos del sótano y dila a tu hermana que se empiece a preparar para irnos a la fiesta.

**Débora. **—Sí, mamá. Por cierto, antes le preste a Ana mi vestido rojo.

**Lucrecia. **—No, ese traje no. Sería demasiado vistoso. Tú hermana irá vestida de forma elegante pero discreta.

**Débora.** —¿Qué hacemos con Cenicienta? ¿La llevamos con nosotras? Antes dijiste que no teníamos más remedio que llevarla.

**Lucrecia.** —¿Eso dije? Pues lo retiro. No pienso ir a la fiesta en compañía de una criaducha. Y menos aun pienso ceder ante una hija traidora.

**Débora.** —Madre, recapacite. Ana no ha traicionado a nadie. Ella creyó hacer lo correcto. Se equivocó al actuar pero…

**Lucrecia.** —¡Silencio!

_Débora se calla y mira al suelo cabizbaja._

**Lucrecia.** —Ah. No quería gritarte, hija. Razona. No siempre estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de tu hermana, pero aun así siempre he procurado respetarla. Quiso ser universitaria y la deje. ¿Cómo me corresponde ella? Ignorándonos. No quiere complacer a su madre pero sí quiere mimar a una criada, que va de víctima, pero que si pudiese nos pisotearía a todas nosotras.

**Débora.** —Madre…

**Lucrecia.** —Algún día te casarás y tendrás hijos. Tendrás que aprender que en ocasiones tus vástagos, a quienes se lo habrás dado todo, te pisotearan. No cedas ante esos traidores y apóyate en tu marido. Por desgracia, en el caso de tu hermana vuestro padre ya no está vivo para que la ponga firme.

**Débora.** —Mamá, hablas de mi hermana como si fuese un demonio.

**Lucrecia.** —¿Demonio? A tanto no creo que llegue pero ya nos ha demostrado que es malvada.

_Débora traga saliva. Sigue mirando al suelo cabizbaja sin atreverse a mirar a su madre._

**Lucrecia.** —¿Has entendido?

**Débora.** —Sí, madre. No se preocupe. No la decepcionaré. Conseguiré un buen novio y con respecto a Cenicienta y Ana haré lo que usted disponga. No la desobedeceré, lo juro.

_Lucrecia abraza a su hija._

**Lucrecia.** —Esta es mi niña. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Ahora ve a buscar a las otras.

_Débora se dirige al público. Conforme habla sus ojos se humedecen. _

**Débora.** —¿Mi hermana es mala? Madre dice que sí pero… no lo sé, quiero pensar que no, quiero creer que ella es buena. Aunque… Ana siempre ha sido muy rebelde y muy alocada. Cree poder ser un hombre, cree que puede ser tratada como un varón. ¿No se da cuenta de que ha nacido mujer? ¿Y por qué medio a favor de Cenicienta? Una cosa es que sea amable con ella pero esto… ¿Por qué ha sucedido todo esto? Quiero a mi hermana, no deseo tener que enfrentarme a ella, no es mi intención que estemos enfrentadas entre nosotras. ¿Por qué me trata de esta manera? ¿Por qué prefiere defender a una simple criada antes que a mamá o a mí?

_Se marcha Débora llorando y regresa al poco tiempo un poco más calmada y con las lágrimas secas, en compañía de su hermana y su hermanastra. La madrastra se dirige a Ana._

**Lucrecia**. —Llevas todo el día negándote a complacer a tu madre, y por si fuera poco nos traicionas a tu hermana y a mí. De modo que no quiero que compitas contra Débora, ni que la estorbes a la hora de obtener un buen partido. Vas a ponerte tu vestido negro.

**Ana.** —Sí, madre.

_Lucrecia se dirige a su hijastra._

**Lucrecia.** —Tú, criaducha. No pienses que voy a permitirte venir con nosotras.

**Cenicienta.** —Pero… la invitación…

**Lucrecia.** —No me importa lo que diga en ese papel. No irás.

_La madrastra arrincona a su hijastra contra la pared._

**Ana.** —Madre, por favor.

**Lucrecia.** —¡Silencio! Tú, criatucha... ¡Tú! Maldita, niña del demonio. Has puesto en mi contra a mi hija mayor, eso nunca te lo perdonaré.

**Cenicienta.** —¿Yo?… No. No era mi intención que…

_Lucrecia toma del brazo izquierdo a su hijastra presionándoselo con mucha fuerza, la joven cae de rodillas._

**Cenicienta.** —Aaahhhh, por favor, suéltemeeee. Duele mucho.

**Ana. **—Madre, ya basta.

**Lucrecia.** —Si te mueves o dices una sola palabra más le rompo el brazo a esta perra.

_Cenicienta sigue de rodillas mientras su madrastra le aprieta el brazo cada vez con más fuerza, la joven suelta algunas lágrimas por el dolor. Débora y Ana miran horrorizadas la escena. _

**Lucrecia.** —¿Aun quieres venir con nosotras, Fregona?

**Cenicienta.** —No. Ya no. No iré a ningún sitio, pero… ¡Suélteme por favor!

_Lucrecia suelta a su hijastra._

**Lucrecia.** —Levántate.

_Cenicienta se levanta con los ojos humedecidos._

**Lucrecia.** —Tú vas a hacer siempre lo que yo te mande, o te va a pesar. ¡No toleraré tu insubordinación!

**Cenicienta.** —Sí, mi señora.

_Ana se dirige al público._

**Ana.** —Mi madre acaba de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Ahora no solo trata a mi hermanastra como una criada, sino que la agrede físicamente. No puedo más. Todo esto me supera, en cuanto pueda me marcharé de aquí.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen don Francisco, su esposa, sus hijos, Don Cesar y su hijo. Guillermo, David y Alejandro se apartan ligeramente de los adultos para hablar entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres._

**Guillermo.** —¿Eso es todo, primo? ¿Invitaste a una chica a mi cumpleaños? Pues muy bien. Si no tiene novio quizás puedas ligártela. Total, padre ya ha invitado a un montón de señores de negocios.

**Alejandro.** —Gracias, sabía que no te molestaría tanto, pero es que mi padre se enfadó cuando se enteró de ello. Dijo que no debía invitar a gente extraña…

_Don Francisco que está un poco alejado de su hijo y su sobrino mira a los dos jóvenes._

**D. Francisco.** —¿Qué murmuran ustedes dos?

**Guillermo.** —Nada, padre. Simplemente le he dicho a mi primo que no me molesta que invitase a esa chica a la fiesta.

**D. Francisco. **—Bien, conforme.

**David.** —No le des más vueltas, Alex. Nuestros padres son de otra generación.

**Alejandro.** —Exacto. Quieren que seamos una copia exacta de ellos, pero… ¿Pueden dos generaciones ser exactamente iguales? Creo que no, porque al nacer en distintas décadas su educación también es diferente, dado que cada época tiene sus propias características.

**D. Cesar.** —Hijo. ¿Qué cuchicheáis tus primos y tú?

**Alejandro.** —Nada, padre. Cosas de nuestros estudios.

**D. Cesar. **—¿Seguro? Está bien.

Doña Roxana se dirige al público.

**Doña Roxana.** —¿De sus estudios? No se lo creen ni ellos. No sé de qué estarán hablando los chicos, pero para actuar apartados y con tanto secretismo seguro que es algo que no quieren que oigamos los padres.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen la madrastra, sus hijas y Cenicienta. Las tres mujeres comienzan a prepararse para el baile y Cenicienta les ayuda._

**Lucrecia.** —Estáis guapísimas las dos, incluso tú Ana, y eso que te fabrique feúcha.

_Débora lleva puesto su nuevo vestido azul; Ana viste uno negro, tipo de luto por sentencia de su madre; doña Lucrecia va vestida de amarillo._

_Cenicienta habla a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** — La señora siempre desprecia a su hija Ana llamándola fea y ella no lo es. Es cierto que no tiene el mismo tipo que Débora pero es bonita, y mejor persona que su madre y su hermana.

_Débora se dirige al público._

**Débora.** — Madre debería haberle comprado ropa nueva a Ana. Además cada vez me gusta menos la forma en que trata a mi hermana. La manera en que la contesto antes fue muy fuerte. ¿De verdad mi madre sería capaz de convertir a Ana en una criada? Espero que solo lo haya dicho para asustarla, no soportaría tal situación.

_Cenicienta se dirige a su familia._

**Cenicienta.** —Estáis todas guapísimas. Siento no poder ir con vosotras.

**Ana.** —Buena idea, ¿Por qué no os la lleváis a ella y a mí me dejáis en paz? Además ha sido invitada.

**Débora.** —No digas tonterías. Tú eres de la familia pero Cenicienta no lo es.

**Lucrecia.** — ¿En serio? ¿Ana es de la familia? No lo creo después de cómo se ha comportado. Ana, veo que estar en el sótano no te ha silenciado la lengua. Veremos si sigues hablando de cualquier manera cuando lleves un mes fregando platos. Yo ya sabía que me darías problemas desde que naciste. Viniste de culo y eso es un mal augurio. Cenicienta, recoge toda la casa y ordénala para cuando regresemos o no desayunaras mañana ¿Entendido?

**Ana.** — Cenicienta, después de recoger ve a mí cuarto y ordena el ropero.

**Cenicienta.** — Pero si lo ordené ayer.

**Ana.** —No me repliques. Si te digo que quiero que ordenes mi ropa, ordénala y punto.

**Lucrecia.** — Si tratas a una criada como a una igual tiene derecho a contestarte. No te sulfures. Vas a ser la segunda criada de esta casa a partir de la semana que viene, a no ser que cambies de conducta.

_Ana se dirige al público._

**Ana.** —En cuanto pueda me marcharé de esta casa y no volveré. Prefiero ser la criada de alguien que soportar a mi madre. Mis hermanas son lo que más me preocupan; una es una esclava de mi madre; y la otra lo acabará siendo de su marido. ¿Para eso fue educada mi hermana? ¿Para ser vendida como una vaca a un tipejo millonario, que luego haga de ella su santa voluntad?

Toda la educación de las mujeres se basa en la sumisión de las mismas. ¿Me equivocó? No, desde nuestra niñez nos educan con muñecas y cocinitas infantiles para ser madres y amas de casa; y con cuentos tontos para ser siervas de los hombres. ¿No es cierto? Pensadlo. ¿Quiénes son los príncipes azules de los cuentos? ¿Son hombres que valoren a sus esposas como iguales? No. ¿Son varones que estén dispuestos a pagarles los estudios a sus mujeres, o a motivarlas para que sean independientes? No. ¿Son tipejos guapetones que montan a caballo con espada y escudo en mano, bailan bien y son millonarios? Sí.

_Se machan Lucrecia y sus hijas. Débora está entusiasmada pero Ana refunfuña. Cenicienta se dirige a la habitación de la señorita Ana, abre el ropero y se encuentra una carta a su nombre. Cenicienta se dirige a los espectadores._

**Cenicienta.** —Es una carta de Ana para mí. ¡Qué raro! ¿Si quería decirme algo por qué no decirlo directamente? voy a leerles la carta, haber si se aclara este misterio.

_Cenicienta comienza a leer._

**Cenicienta.** —Sara, si seguimos obedeciendo a nuestra madre acabaremos todas muy mal. Es hora de hacerla frente y para ello debes mostrarte en público, cosa que mamá nunca te ha consentido. Coge mi vestido blanco y mis zapatos de cuero y ven al baile. Yo misma te presentaré en sociedad. Posiblemente madre nos reprenderá a las dos por esto, pero a ti lleva castigándote toda la vida y yo ya no la tengo miedo. Si tienes valor ven a la fiesta, si alguien pregunta di en la entrada que vas de parte de doña Lucrecia. Aunque a madre no le guste, si asistes ven con el pelo suelto. Perdona lo de la estratagema del ropero pero algo tenía que hacer para disimular. En este mismo sobre te dejo algo de dinero para que llegues al palacio. Vayas o no al evento, quema esta carta de inmediato, por favor.

_Cenicienta se dirige a los espectadores mientras quema la carta en la pila de la cocina._

**Cenicienta.** Ana me pide que me enfrente a la señora. Si lo hago nos castigaran a ambas… Tengo miedo, ¡Mucho miedo! Si voy a la fiesta después de lo sucedido antes… No sé qué me haría mi madrastra. Si voy al evento allí ella puede que disimule pero al volver a casa… ¿Qué hará conmigo cuando regresemos? ¿Y si me entrega a hombres para que abusen de mí? ¿O si se vuelve loca y me mata? Hasta ahora ella nunca ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas; nunca he sido abusada sexualmente, nunca ha amenazado mi vida pero ahora está muy nerviosa. ¡Tengo miedo! Pero… mi hermana cree en mí, ella dio la cara por mí. No debería traicionar su confianza, no debería negarme a su petición, aunque por otro lado… ¡No sé qué hacer!

_Cenicienta se pone a llorar. _

**Narrador.** —Ahora haremos una pausa de diez minutos para que los actores descansen, los que quieran pueden aprovechar para salir fuera o ir al aseo. Hasta luego.

_Se cierra el telón. _

FIN DEL TERCER ACTO

* * *

Hola, lectores/as:

En esta ocasión vemos a una madrastra más mala que de costumbre. Doña Lucrecia se ha enfadado. Al mismo tiempo que vemos que a Débora no le gustan las acciones de su madre, pero tampoco se atreve a enfrentarla.

Ana hace una reflexión final sobre el sexismo de los cuentos infantiles.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	4. ACTO 4: EN LA FINCA

**CUARTO ACTO: EN LA FINCA**

_El telón está cerrado y el narrador se presenta al público._

**Narrador.** — Hola de nuevo. Doña Lucrecia y sus hijas llegaron a la finca de don Francisco. Tras las debidas presentaciones y saludos a los anfitriones estos les explicaron que los jóvenes estarían en los jardines de la finca, los adultos se juntarían en el salón de la casa pero habría un baile para festejar el cumpleaños del señorito Guillermo. Las dos adolescentes se marcharon a los jardines, Débora para intentar conseguir un buen partido y Ana simplemente porque quería ver a Alejandro, al cual conocía de la universidad. La madrastra no se quedó con los adultos en el salón, prefirió seguir discretamente a su hija menor para ver si lograba un buen novio. Mientras tanto Cenicienta tomó la difícil decisión de presentarse en la fiesta, porque consideraba que se lo debía a su hermanastra mayor, ella llegó al evento unos veinte minutos después que su familia, a la entrada dijo que venía de parte de doña Lucrecia y no tuvo problemas para pasar, pero viendo que la mayor parte de los adolescentes estaban en los jardines decidió quedarse en ellos en vez de entrar a la casa, esperaba poder ver a Ana. Volveré luego con ustedes.

_Sale el narrador._

* * *

_Se abre el telón y aparecen Ana y Alejandro de cara a los espectadores. Los dos tienen más o menos la misma edad. La acción transcurre en los jardines de la finca de don Francisco._

**Ana.** — Sinceramente no quería venir. No tengo nada en contra de estos actos pero me resultan agotadores, aun así mi madre me obligo a asistir.

**Alejandro.** — En mi caso vine para ver a mis primos.

**Ana.** — Gracias por ayudarme con mi hermanastra.

**Alejandro.** —De nada. ¿Ha venido?

**Ana.** — No lo sé. Mi madre la ordenó quedarse en casa pero le pedí que viniera.

**Alejandro.** — ¿Te atreves a enfrentar a tu madre? Eso es malo. ¿Dónde queda la armonía familiar?

**Ana.** — No lo sé. Intento respetarla, en serio, pero tenemos formas distintas de pensar.

**Alejandro.** —Entiendo. Supongo que ella no parará de insistirte en que te cases. Mis padres hacen lo mismo conmigo, mis tíos también se lo exigen a mis primos.

**Ana.** —Es más que eso. No sé cómo explicarlo. Te pondré un ejemplo. Imaginemos que estamos casados y yo quiero sacarme una carrera y trabajar por mi cuenta ¿Te parecería bien? Según mi madre nunca lo aceptarías.

**Alejandro.** — ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlo? Si hiciese falta yo mismo te pagaría los estudios.

**Ana.** —Pero… ¿Y qué pasaría con nuestros hijos, si los tuviésemos?

**Alejandro.** —Supongo que alguna niñera o institutriz se haría cargo de ellos. Toda esta conversación me recuerda que mi madre no pudo venir, se quedo en casa porque estaba griposa.

**Ana.** — Vayámonos. Quiero presentarte a mi madre y hermana.

_Se marchan Alejandro y Ana._

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen Débora, Mario (hijo de don Vicente) y dos muchachos más cerca de una fuente._

_Débora se dirige a los espectadores._

**Débora.** — Vengo del centro de los jardines donde está la mayor parte de la gente, pero allí no he conseguido que nadie me hiciera caso. Aquí hay solo tres chicos de mi edad, veremos si alguno quiere bailar conmigo. El baile empezará dentro de poco.

_Débora se dirige a los muchachos. La joven hace una reverencia a la francesa._

**Débora.** — Buenas tardes, señores. Se acerca la hora del baile en el salón. ¿Alguno me haría el honor de ser mi pareja?

**Mario.** — Normalmente son los caballeros los que sacan a bailar a las damas y no a la inversa.

**Débora.** — ¿Eso es un problema?

**Mario.** — No pero no os conocemos y eso me extraña. ¿Es su primera fiesta en la finca?

**Débora.** — Sí.

**Mario.** — ¿Cómo consiguió que la invitaran?

Débora. — Mi madre conoce don Cesar. Él medio para que ella, mi hermana y yo asistiéramos al evento.

**Mario.** — Espere. ¿Su madre es doña Lucrecia?

**Débora. —** Sí. ¿La conoce?

**Mario.** — No pero había oído que don Cesar invito a una ballena y a sus hijas.

**Débora.** — ¿Qué insinuáis? Mi madre no está gorda, como mucho llenita.

**Mario.** — Muy llenita. Es un milagro que haya entrado. Por lo visto las puertas son muy grandes.

_Mario y los otros chicos se ríen._

**Débora.** — ¡Sois un maleducado!

**Mario.** — Me gusta ser maleducado con la gente ordinaria.

**Débora. —** ¡Mi familia no es ordinaria!

**Mario.** — Todo el mundo sabe que doña Lucrecia es una mujer vulgar. Y tú mírate a ti misma. ¿Piensas que por vestir de forma elegante ya eres una señorita? no eres más que una tonta. ¿Crees que nosotros tres no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que emparejarnos con niñas tan vulgares como tú?

_Débora le sacude un bofetón a Mario. A continuación los otros dos chicos sujetan a la muchacha, don Mario mira fijamente a Débora y comienza a darla varias bofetadas, cada una en una mejilla._

**Mario.** — Eso para que aprendas modales.

_Los chicos sueltan a Débora y ella sale corriendo de miedo y apenada por la humillación sufrida, los chicos se ríen de ella mientras se aleja. Se cruza con su madre pero no se fija en esta última._

_Entra la madrastra._

**Lucrecia.** — ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hija?! ¿Por qué se iba corriendo?

_Los chicos cuchichean entre ellos._

**Mario.** — No la hemos hecho nada en comparación con lo que vamos a hacerla a usted. ¡Sujetadla!

_Los amigos se abalanzan sobre la mujer. Mario la azota en las nalgas con el cinturón de sus pantalones._

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Don Francisco, doña Roxana, Don Vicente, don Cesar y otros caballeros. La acción transcurre en el salón de la casa de don Francisco._

**Don Cesar.** —Don Vicente. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en el precio?

**Don Vicente. **—No. Exijo como mínimo el doble.

**Don Francisco.** — ¿El doble? Ese terreno no vale tanto. Lo que le ofrecemos es una cantidad justa.

**Don Vicente.** —Justa quizás para él que paga pero no para él que cobra.

_Se ríe don Vicente._

**Don Cesar.** —Muy gracioso. Tanto como el hecho de que mi hermano y yo nos hemos informado de que usted pagó por esas tierras un 15% menos del precio de nuestra oferta. Le estamos ofreciendo más de lo que le costaron.

**Don Vicente.** —Eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Señores, seamos serios. Ustedes quieren mis terrenos para construir un hotel, pues tendrán que pagar por las tierras que quieren comprarme. Sin embargo, hay una solución.

**Don Francisco.** — ¿Cuál?

**Don Vicente.** —Si usted, su hermano y estos otros caballeros construyen juntos el hotel, entonces las acciones del mismo se dividirán entre ustedes, bien. Háganme accionista y a cambio les bajo el precio de los terrenos.

**Caballero 1.** —¡Usted quiere quedarse con el fruto de una idea que no es suya!

**Caballero 2.** —Se le está ofreciendo más de lo que valen esos terrenos ¿Y usted pide el doble?

**Caballero 3.** — ¿El doble o ser accionista? Es una vergüenza.

**Doña Roxana.** —Calma, señores. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo si razonamos.

**Don Vicente.** — ¿Por qué se mete usted en una conversación de hombres siendo una mujer? Vaya a buscar a otras damas y deje de interrumpirnos con tonterías.

**Don Francisco.** —No le consiento que se dirija en ese tono a mi esposa.

**Don Vicente.** —Perdón. Había olvidado de que me encontraba en una casa de calzonazos. Mi esposa no habla en público sin mi permiso, y en privado tampoco salvo para cosas de la casa. Pero aquí usted es un calzonazos, que permiten que su mujer se comporte como un hombre. ¿Saben por qué la mía no ha venido? Porque no pintaba nada en una reunión de este tipo. Le deje encargándose de la casa y supervisando a nuestro personal doméstico, que es lo que deben de hacer las casadas.

_Hay un silencio incomodo._

**Doña Roxana.** —Quizás todos estén más cómodos sin mi presencia. Les dejó a solas.

_Sale cabizbaja._

**Don Francisco.** —Señor don Vicente, habéis ofendido a mi mujer.

**Caballero 1.** —Se ha excedido, señor.

**Caballero 2.** —Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestra anfitriona.

**Caballero 3.** —El daño ya está hecho. Mejor sigamos con la reunión.

_Entra el mayordomo de don Francisco. _

**Mayordomo.** — Señor y señores, ha venido Don Aniceto a ofrecer confesiones.

_Todos se miran entre ellos._

**Don Francisco.** —Que pase.

_Entra un sacerdote._

**Don Aniceto.** —Buenas tardes. Algunos de ustedes no acudieron el domingo pasado a misa, por eso he venido a ofrecerles confesión.

**Don Vicente.** —Y de paso a recaudar limosnas ¿Verdad, señor párroco?

**Don Aniceto.** —No. Vine a confesar aunque si alguien quiere ser generoso con la iglesia…

**Caballero 1.** —Le daré algo para el cepillo.

**Caballero 2.** —Tenga mi contribución.

**Caballero 3.** —Tomad la mía.

_Los tres le dan dinero al sacerdote, este lo guarda en la sotana. _

**Don Vicente.** —Tenga mi limosna. Puede confesar a estos señores que pecan de tacaños.

**Don Cesar.** —Ahí va mi aportación y la de mi hermano. Pero no se crea lo que dice don Vicente, es él quien peca de ánimo de lucro.

_Don Aniceto guarda las limosnas._

**Don Aniceto.** —Señores, la ira es un pecado capital. Les ruego no sucumban a ella.

**D. Vicente.** —Un servidor no sucumbe. Son ellos los tacaños.

**Caballero 1.** —Falso.

**Caballero 2.** —Miente. El señor don Vicente miente, padre.

**D. Aniceto.** —Señores, la ira, la mentira y lucro son pecados.

**D. Vicente.** — ¿El lucro es un pecado? ¿Por qué? Jesús era carpintero pues digo yo que tendría su propia carpintería.

**D. Aniceto.** —Jesús era carpintero pero como tal no destacó. Sus meritos fueron dar la vida por toda la humanidad, más ayudar al prójimo durante el tiempo en que vivió en el mundo de los hombres.

**Don Francisco.** —Señor don Vicente, cállese y no ofenda a nuestra religión ni a nuestro párroco.

**D. Vicente.** —Soy creyente pero los debates teológicos o religiosos no me interesan.

**D. Aniceto.** —Hijo, no blasfemes.

**D. Vicente.** —No soy su hijo. No me llame así porque que yo sepa mi madre y usted no… vamos que no hubo entre ustedes… aunque quizás pudo haberlo siendo ella una idiota.

**D. Aniceto.** —Señor, insulta a la religión y ahora habla mal de quien le parió y crió. Además ofendéis mi celibato, el cual acepto por mi condición de sacerdote. Jamás he perdido mi virginidad, preguntadle a quién queráis.

**Don Vicente.** — ¿Nunca ha mantenido relaciones, padre? ¿Ni siguiera antes de ser ordenado sacerdote?

**D. Aniceto.** —Antes de ser sacerdote fui primero monaguillo, luego novicio en un monasterio y finalmente acabe en el seminario. Nunca me sentí atraído por ninguna mujer y no me arrepiento. El coito se debe reservar al matrimonio y yo no puedo casarme.

_Don Vicente habla a los espectadores._

**Don Vicente** —Pobre Aniceto. Se ha perdido lo mejor de ser hombre.

**Don Aniceto.** —Señor don Vicente no es correcto que hayáis hablado mal de vuestra madre, de la persona que os crió, de quién os llevó en su vientre y alumbró.

**Don. Vicente.** — ¿Ella me crio? ¿Qué sabrá usted? Su antecesor como párroco llego a conocerla pero usted no la ha conocido.

**Don Aniceto.** —¿Alguno de ustedes piensa confesarse?

_Todos niegan con la cabeza._

_Don Aniceto habla a los espectadores._

**D. Aniceto.** —Lucro e ira, eso es lo que yo veo aquí. Caballeros adinerados que piensan con la cartera y no con el corazón y la cabeza. Cuidado, que cuando la ira se impone sobre los hombres solo Dios sabe qué tragedia puede acontecerse. Me voy, no deseo permanecer en este ambiente. Ninguno ha querido confesarse. ¡Pecadores!. Dios lo ve todo y los juzgará tanto en el mundo divino como en el terrenal. Por ahora sus limosnas están en mi sotana, pero a Cristo pongo por testigo que la mayoría de ese dinero irá a parar a los necesitados, un parte mínima servirá para cubrir los gastos de la parroquia, pero la mayor parte ha de ir a los desamparados y creo que ya sé a quién se lo daré, al orfanato. Si este dinero es bueno para adultos trajeados y adinerados igualmente servirá para los niños empobrecidos. He de quedarme con una parte pero pequeña, digamos… un… 20%. Habrá tiempo para hacer cuentas. Adiós, señor Francisco, adiós caballeros. Ruego para que recobren la cordura y la paz espiritual.

_Sale el sacerdote._

_Don Vicente se acerca al escenario y habla a los espectadores._

**D. Vicente.** —Mi madre era un borracha idiota que jamás se preocupó de mi padre o de mí. Fui criado solamente por él y por mí mismo. No tardé mucho tiempo en dadme cuenta de que lo predicaba el sacerdote antecesor de don Aniceto y luego este último eran tonterías. La solidaridad, el compartir, el cuidarse unos a otros… Oh sí, de la misma manera que mi madre cuidaba de su familia. ¡Idioteces! Cada persona solo puede contar con ella misma. De Dios que se ocupe Dios, del prójimo que se ocupe el prójimo y de mí mismo me preocuparé yo. En cierta ocasión siendo ya adulto y habiendo triunfado en los negocios, mi padre me pidió que ingresase a mi madre en una clínica de desintoxicación, me negué dado que ella no lo habría hecho por mí. Ahora mis padres están muertos ¿Y saben qué? Extrañó a mi padre y voy a visitar su tumba a menudo, pero me alegro de que la idiota que nos amargó la vida a él y a mí haya muerto. Debí de matarla pero no lo hice. Ni siguiera asistí a su entierro ni me acuerdo de dónde está su tumba, si es que hubo sepultura porque no pagué ningún entierro ni funeral para ella, pero creo que mi padre se ocupó de todo eso. A él le hice un entierro y funerales bonitos pero a ella… ¡Que se pudra en el infierno! Por eso cuando me casé desde el primer momento le puse firme a mi mujer, ella ha aprendido a respetarme a mí y a mis hijos, nada de borracheras ni de estupideces. Mi esposa ha aprendido las tres normas que debe de respetar cualquier desposada: obediencia, lealtad y sumisión hacía su marido y hasta cierto punto también hacía sus hijos. ¿Y saben qué? No es mal método. Ella se ha acostumbrado a ser una esposa responsable y tener bien administrada la casa y a cuidar de su familia. Si mi padre en su momento le hubiese dado cuatro tortazos a mi madre nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos problemas, pero no llegó a pegarla. A la mía solo tuve que golpearla durante la noche de bodas y nuestros dos primeros años de casados, después ya no hizo falta porque a partir de ahí ella quedó adiestrada. Todavía la golpeó una vez al mes pero solo para recordarle cuál es su lugar, con unas simples bofetadas basta. A mis hijos igualmente les he enseñado que no se dejen dominar y amargar la vida por ninguna mujer. Ellas son perras que o se adiestran como mi esposa, o se convierten a animales rabiosos e indisciplinados como mi madre. No obstante, soy creyente y creo que la idiota borracha que me amargó mi niñez y adolescencia ahora estará sufriendo mil calamidades en el infierno.

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar sale Débora llorando sola al pie de un árbol. Se dirige a los espectadores._

**Débora.** — Mi hermana tenía razón, nunca debimos haber venido, esa gente nos odia por no ser como ellos. ¿Dónde estarán Ana y mi madre? ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

_De pronto aparece David._

**David.** — Perdone, ¿Se encuentra bien?

_La chica retrocede._

**Débora.** — ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

**David.** — Solo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

_El chico observa a la muchacha._

**David.** —Por el amor de Cristo tenéis la cara enrojecida e hinchada. ¿Qué os ha sucedido?

**Débora.** — Nada. Me caí.

**David.** — ¿Varias veces seguidas? ¿Y siempre os golpeasteis en el rostro?

_La joven le cuenta al muchacho el encuentro entre ella y los chicos de la fuente._

**David.** — ¿Decís que uno de ellos parecía su líder? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

**Débora.** — Era más o menos de mi edad, un poco más alto, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules…

**David.** — ¿Tenía un pequeño grano cerca al lado derecho de la nariz?

**Débora**. — Sí.

**David.** — Sé quién es, Mario, el hijo de don Vicente. Me imagino que los otros dos que iban con él eran sus hermanos. ¿Queréis ir al aseo a refrescaros y ser mi pareja cuando empiece el baile?

**Débora.** — Acepto complacida y agradecida, señor.

**David.** — Tutéame. Había venido aquí a pasear lejos de la muchedumbre. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

**Débora.** — Débora, soy hija de doña Lucrecia.

**David.** — Encantado de conocerte, Débora. Soy David, el hijo de don Francisco.

_Se saludan._

**Débora.** —Entonces ¿La fiesta es para usted?

**David.** —No. El que cumple años es mi hermano. Luego te lo presentaré. Prefiero que me tutees.

_David se dirige al público._

**David.** — ¿Por qué será que toda esta tragedia no me sorprende? Mi hermano, mi primo y yo les avisamos a nuestros padres del peligro de invitar a don Vicente y sus hijos, ellos son gentuza. ¿Qué hombre respetable y honesto golpea a una mujer? Ninguno, si lo hace no es respetable ni honesto. Esta tragedia ha tenido lugar en casa de mi padre, pero esto no quedará así. Padre sabrá de este asunto.

_David se dirige a Débora._

**David. —** ¿Nos vamos?

**Débora.** — Sí.

_La joven toma del brazo al chico y ambos abandonan el escenario._

* * *

_Aparecen Ana, Alejandro y Cenicienta._

**Ana.** — ¿Sara? ¿Eres tú?

**Cenicienta.** — Sí.

**Ana.** — Por fin has llegado. Aunque a mamá no le va a gustar verte aquí. Te presento a Alejandro.

_Se saludan._

**Alejandro.** — ¿Por qué a doña Lucrecia le iba a molestar verte?

**Cenicienta.** — Porque… es que…

**Ana.** — Somos hermanastras. Sara es la hija del segundo marido de mi madre.

**Alejandro.** — No sabía que doña Lucrecia tuviese una hijastra.

**Cenicienta.** — A ella no le gusta hablar del tema.

_Ana se dirige al público._

**Ana.** — Con suerte Débora habrá conseguido ligarse a alguien. A partir de ahí madre no tendrá más remedio que respetarnos a todas. No es lo mismo maltratar a una hijastra a la que nadie conoce ni ha visto nunca, que el hecho de humillar a la hermanastra de su hija casadera que ha sido presentada en una fiesta formal. Soy la hermana de Débora, más le vale a mi madre respetarme. Más le valdrá ser amable con todas nosotras aunque solo sea por guardar las apariencias.

_De pronto se oye un grito._

**Cenicienta.** — ¿Oís eso? suena como la voz de doña Lucrecia.

**Ana.** —Corramos a ver qué pasa.

_Los tres se marchan._

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparece doña Lucrecia tirada en el suelo, con la cara enrojecida y el vestido roto a la altura de las nalgas. _

**Lucrecia.** —¡Brutos!

**Mario.** — Aquí no hay más bruta que usted. Don Francisco es muy dado a juntarse con la chusma.

_Aparecen Cenicienta, Ana y el Alejandro._

**Alejandro.** — ¿Qué significa todo esto? Dejad tranquila a esa mujer.

**Mario.** —Tú no eres quien para darnos órdenes.

**Alejandro.** — Mi tío es el anfitrión.

**Mario.** — ¿Y?

**Alejandro.** — Él no aprobará esta conducta.

**Mario.** — ¿Serías capaz de decírselo?

**Alejandro.** — Sí.

**Ana.** — Basta de tanta palabrería. Apártense de mi madre.

**Mario.** — Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, mocosa.

_Mario empuja a Ana pero ésta no pierde el equilibrio, se sitúa frente a él y le sacude un fuerte sopapo. Él chico retrocede asombrado._

**Muchacho 1.** — ¿Cómo te atreves, niña?

**Muchacho 2.** — Está la vas a pagar.

**Ana.** — ¿También queréis cobrar? Tengo bastantes bofetadas para todo el que quiera. Conmigo no os va a ser tan fácil como con mi madre.

_Los amigos de Mario avanzan hacia Ana, Alejandro trata de carrales el paso y mientras tanto aprovechando la confusión Cenicienta ayuda a su madrastra a levantarse._

_Aparecen de pronto doña Roxana y Guillermo._

**Doña Roxana**. — ¿Qué son estas voces? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

_La madrastra cuenta lo sucedido y Alejandro confirma sus palabras._

**Doña Roxana**. — Hablare con vuestro padre. No volveréis a pisar mi casa. Mis hijos me advirtieron sobre ustedes tres y no les hice caso.

**Muchacho 1**. — Fue idea de Mario, señora.

**Muchacho 2.** — Él nos obligó.

**Mario.** — ¡Mentira! Además está casa es de su esposo y no suya.

_La doña Roxana se dirige a Mario y sus hermanos._

**Doña Roxana.** — ¡Fuera de aquí!

_Se marchan furiosos. Después doña Roxana se dirige a Cenicienta._

**Doña Roxana.** — ¿Tú quien eres?

**Cenicienta.** — Soy la hijastra de doña Lucrecia. Mi nombre es Sara.

**Alejandro.** —Es la muchacha de la que le hable, querida tía.

**Doña Roxana.** — Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo. Lucrecia ¿Tenéis una hijastra y lo habíais ocultado?

**Lucrecia.** — Me daba vergüenza, señora.

**Doña Roxana.** —Es linda la muchacha.

_La doña Roxana se dirige a su hijo hablándole en voz baja._

**Doña Roxana.** — A ver si no haces el tonto. Tienes dos muchachas delante de ti y es hora del baile en honor de tu cumpleaños. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

_Guillermo asiente. Seguidamente mira a Ana, pero nota inmediatamente la mirada de su primo. A continuación mira a Sara._

**Guillermo.** — ¿Te apetece abrir el baile conmigo, Sara?

**Cenicienta.** — Con gusto, señor.

_Alejandro se dirige a Ana._

**Alejandro.** — ¿Te apetece bailar la primera pieza?

**Ana.** — Te avergonzarías de mí. No soy buena bailarina ni tampoco soy guapa.

**Alejandro.** — Vayamos por partes. Primero, déjate llevar por la música y yo te enseñaré a bailar; segundo, sí eres guapa, no tejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

_Ana se sonroja. _

**Ana.** —Será un placer bailar contigo.

_Todos abandonan el escenario salvo la madrastra que se dirige a los espectadores._

**Don Lucrecia.** —¡Débora! ¿Dónde estará mi hija menor? Ana y Cenicienta… Mi segundo esposo se burla de mí desde la tumba. El padre de Cenicienta nunca quiso a mi segunda hija. A Ana le demostraba cierto afecto, siempre dijo que ella era inteligente pero que su hermana menor era una tonta. No pasaba lo mismo con mi primer marido, padre biológico de mis hijas, para este último Débora era la niña de sus ojos pero con Ana nunca se entendió porque decía que era una marimacho, no le culpó. El cielo es testigo de que mis actos han tenido y tienen un buen propósito. ¿Soy cruel con las tres muchachas? Quizás pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Estamos llenas de deudas procedentes de mi primer matrimonio, si las niñas no se casan nuestra familia se arruinará. Tener a Sara como criada era lo más práctico ¿Qué otra opción había? ¿Ayudarla en las faenas domésticas? ¿Quién se iba a repartir con ella esas faenas? ¿Débora? No porque es incapaz de usar una escoba o una fregona. ¿Ana? Menos porque ella pasa más tiempo estudiando que atendiéndonos a todas. ¿Yo que ya tengo más de 60 años? No soy una jovencita. Si las tres muchachas se casan, entonces económicamente será mejor para todas pero… ¿Quién se quedará conmigo en la casa? ¿Quién me acompañará en mi vejez? Si al menos Débora no consigue novio quizás ella sea mi bastón de ancianidad, sino me quedaré sola, completamente sola. Mi plan era colocar a mis hijas y envejecer junto a Cenicienta, quizás debí tratarla con más amabilidad pero quería que ella fuese muy dependiente de mí para que no me abandonase. Mi hijastra hubiese podido marcharse de la casa en cuanto una servidora muriese. Ahora ya no me queda nadie, moriré en solitario, abandonada como un vulgar perro callejero.

_La madrastra se arrodilla y llora._

* * *

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen varias personas bailando. Guillermo con Sara, David con Débora y Alejandro con Ana; más otras personas de acompañamiento._

_Tras bailar la primera pieza todos se separan de la pista por parejas. Ana se aparta para dirigirse al público._

**Ana.** —Este es casi el final de la fiesta, pronto mi familia y yo regresaremos a casa. Pese a los incidentes ha ido todo mejor de lo que pensaba. Tanto Débora como Sara han logrado emparejarse y ahora todas las miradas están puestas en ellas. Madre ya no podrá seguir humillándonos a todas, no con tantos testigos delante. ¿Quería tenerme a mí de criada? Tendrá que cambiar de planes porque seguiré estudiando. No esperaba encontrar pareja, aunque Alejandro y yo nos conocíamos previamente de la universidad. Al final don Aniceto tenía razón en el sermón de la semana pasada "Dios termina poniendo las cosas en su lugar". La suerte nos ha sido propicia a mis hermanas y una servidora. Lo peor el caso de esos chicos brutos pero el mundo no es perfecto. «Es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos» asique en cuanto pueda me pasaré por la iglesia para darle las gracias al Señor.

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen Don Francisco, Doña Roxana, Don Vicente, sus hijos y Don Cesar. Todos los demás ya se han marchado a sus respectivas casas._

**Don** **Vicente.** —Mario, hijos ¿Qué tienen que decir sobre las acusaciones de doña Roxana sobre ustedes tres?

**Mario.** —Nada, padre. ¿Qué quiere que digamos? Esas chicas eran unas groseras y unas ordinarias.

**Muchacho 1**: Simplemente las pusimos en su lugar.

**Muchacho 2**: Si nuestra madre se comportase como esa odiosa mujer y sus estúpidas hijas usted hubiese hecho lo mismo, padre.

**Don Cesar.** —Pero… ¿Es que usted pega a su esposa?

**Don Vicente.** —Si ella se porta mal sí.

**Don Francisco.** —Querida, vete de aquí. Será mejor para ti y para todos. Luego hablaremos, cariño.

_Doña Rosana mira a su marido, asiente y abandona el escenario._

**Don Francisco.** —Mis hijos y mi sobrino me hablaron de ustedes cuatro pero no les creí. La culpa ha sido mía por no ver el peligro. Ahora márchense de mi propiedad y no vuelvan.

**Don Vicente.** —Exacto. Nos vamos. Conmigo se vienen mis hijos y mis terrenos.

**Don Cesar.** —Sus hijos se van con usted y los míos se fueron a casa por orden mía. Sus terrenos van a ser comprados por mi hermano y por mí por la mitad de lo que le ofrecimos anteriormente.

**Don Vicente.** —¡Ni en sueños pienso venderles nada!

**Don Cesar.** —En sueños y despierto. Soy dueño de un periódico. No querrá que toda la ciudad sepa lo que ha sucedido en esta casa. No deseará que todos sepan lo que le han hecho ustedes a doña Lucrecia y sus hijas.

**Don Vicente.** —Eso es chantaje. Puedo denunciarle.

**Don Francisco.** —Y nosotros a usted con la diferencia de que mi hermano y yo tenemos el respaldo de otros invitados de la fiesta.

**Mario.** —Padre, no ceda.

**Don Vicente.** —Cállate, estúpido. Vosotros tres habéis provocado esto. Os quedareis sin paga durante un año. Está bien, señores. Les venderé los terrenos pero algún día me la pagaran todos ustedes.

_Salen furiosos don Vicente y sus tres hijos._

**Don Francisco.** — ¿Hemos hecho bien? Nos hemos aprovechado de la desgracia de esas mujeres para lograr nuestros fines.

**Don Cesar.** —No es muy honesto, lo sé. Pero nosotros no hemos provocado toda esta tragedia. Esos chicos se propasaron por su propia voluntad, no por la nuestra. El mal ya estaba hecho. Nosotros simplemente hemos sacado beneficio de una desgracia. Como dice el refrán «De lo perdido saca lo que puedas». ¿Hubiese sido mejor quedarnos sin los terrenos? ¿Acaso no construir el hotel hubiese sido mejor o peor para doña Lucrecia y sus hijas? Por otro lado, si hablamos de moralidad entonces ¿Sería correcto permitir que Don Vicente y sus hijos no recibiesen ningún castigo? ¿Debíamos permitir que se marchasen sin más? Han humillado a nuestras invitadas ¿Y no deben ser sancionados? Ni hablar. Ellos han cometido varias faltas en tu casa, pues que paguen por ello.

_Entra doña Roxana._

**Doña Roxana.** —Durante el baile vi a nuestros hijos. Al parecer se emparejaron con las tres hijas de doña Lucrecia.

**Don Francisco.** —La suerte no has sido favorable. Queríamos emparejar a un hijo y emparejamos a los dos y a mi sobrino.

**Don Cesar.** —Además tenemos los terrenos. Lástima que nuestros otros tres socios se hayan marchado a sus casas pero no importa. Mañana les contactaré.

_Don Francisco se acerca a su esposa y la acaricia la melena._

**Don Francisco.** —No hagas caso de lo que haya dicho ese miserable de don Vicente, amor. No podría tener mejor esposa.

**Don Cesar** —Ni yo mejor cuñada.

_Don Cesar se aparta y se dirige al público._

**Don Cesar.** —Lo sabía. De joven ya intuí que mi padre y el de mi cuñada no se equivocaban en emparejar a nuestras familias. A Paco le tocó en suerte Roxana y yo me desposé con la hermana de ella, quien no pudo venir hoy porque tenía gripe. Pese a lo que digan las novelas románticas el amor no es algo que surja de la nada, hay que trabajarlo. Los cuentos presentan el amor de forma tonta, como si pudiese obtenerse mediante una varita mágica y una carroza, no. Si mi hijo y mis sobrinos se echan novia tendrán que tener una relación seria y respetuosa. En donde haya afecto pero también complicidad. Los esposos deben encontrar la manera de apoyarse y complementarse mutuamente, de lo contrario la convivencia es un desastre.

_Se cierra el telón._

FIN DEL CUARTO ACTO.

* * *

_Hola, lectores/as:_

_Metí un pequeño toque religioso en este acto._

_Por fin vemos el por qué de las acciones de la madrastra._

_Creo que debo de aclarar esta última parte. _

_En la época y lugar donde se desarrolla la trama la mayor parte de los matrimonios eran concertados, y planificados por las familias de los novios. Sin embargo, el hecho de que los casamientos se concertasen no significaba que no pudiera haber respeto entre los cónyuges, dependía del caso. En el acto vemos que don Vicente maltrataba a su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo también observamos respeto y cariño entre don Francisco y doña Roxana. En algunos casos se puede ver que Roxa está ligeramente subordinada a su marido, como cuando abandona el salón, pero eso también era normal en aquel entonces. _

_En los primeros actos se dice que todavía no se había aprobado el voto femenino, lo cual es señal inequívoca de que el Estado era patriarcal; sin embargo, esto no significa que Francisco sea el clásico machista bruto, dado que ese papel lo juegan Vicente y sus hijos. _

_De la relación entre Don Cesar y su mujer sabemos muy poco, pero en esta última parte del acto él nos dice que su esposa era la hermana de Roxana, es de suponer que Cesar y su esposa se tenían un gran respeto porque de lo contrario el dialogo entre Alejandro y Ana no tendría ningún sentido. En esa plática podemos ver claramente la personalidad y la mente abierta de Alex, lo cual es fruto de la educación positiva recibida de sus padres._

_No metí a la madre de Alejandro porque ya había suficientes personajes._

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_Un saludo.  
Nos leemos._


	5. ACTO 5: BODAS Y CONVIVENCIA MATRIMONIAL

**ACTO 5: BODAS Y CONVIVENCIA MATRIMONIAL**

_El telón está cerrado y el narrador se presenta de cara al público._

**Narrador.** —Hola de nuevo. Tras marcharse de la finca de don Francisco Cenicienta y su familia regresaron a su casa. Donde doña Lucrecia se encaró contra las 3 jóvenes.

_Se marchar el narrador. _

_Se abre el telón y aparecen la madrastra, sus hijas y Cenicienta. La acción transcurre en el salón de su casa._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Quiero que me expliquéis todo esto. ¿Ahora resulta que las 3 vais a casaros? Se sincera, Ana. ¿Tú habías planeado todo esto?

**Ana.** —Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a planificar 3 bodas? Aparte de que no está tan claro que una servidora se case o no. No obstante, deseaba que Sara se mostrase al público. Ahora que ella y Débora se han echado novio no nos quedará más remedio que guardar las formas. Una servidora continuará con sus estudios.

_La madrastra se encara con su hija mayor._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Ni en sueños pienses que cederé ante ti. Dije que te ocuparías de la casa junto con Cenicienta y eso harás.

**Ana.** —¿En serio? ¿Piensa tener como criada a la hermana de su hija prometida? ¿A mí que he conseguido como novio al sobrino de don Francisco? Me preguntó qué pensarían nuestros novios y su familia del hecho de una servidora sea rebajada a criada doméstica.

Ana sonríe maliciosamente. La madrastra retrocede y se deja caer en una butaca, Débora se le acerca.

**Débora.** —Mamá, no apruebo los métodos de mi hermana pero piénsalo bien. Es una gran oportunidad. En lugar de una boda tendremos tres. Se acabaron nuestros problemas económicos.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Débora… ¿Tú también? ¿Tú también te me enfrentas?

**Débora.** —¡Madre!

**Doña Lucrecia.** Así se me paga todo lo que he hecho por esta familia. En mi vejez todas os reveláis contra mí, claro, porque sabéis que ya soy una vieja, porque ya no están vivos mis maridos para poneros a todas en vuestro sitio.

**Débora.** —Pero madre… usted dijo que mi boda era para sacar adelante a esta familia, pues ahora me casaré como usted quería y también mi hermana y mi… hermanastra. ¿No se alegra?

**Ana.** —¿Cómo? ¿Tu boda era por motivos económicos, hermana?

**Débora.** —¿En qué mundo vives? Lee menos libros y presta más atención a lo que te rodea. Tenemos deudas, estamos económicamente muy mal.

_Ana y Cenicienta miran a la madrastra._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Lo primero es que esta familia sobreviva. Débora y… Sara se casaran y en cuanto a ti Ana te aconsejo que te cases aunque dudo que lo hagas. Seguramente serás tan egoísta como para darle falsas esperanzas a ese muchacho que se ha interesado por ti… Ahora dejadme sola, necesito reflexionar.

_Las tres jóvenes comienzan a retirarse pero de pronto la madrastra llama a su hija mayor. Permanecen Ana y Lucrecia en el salón, la madrastra aun permanece sentada en la butaca y su hija mayor esta de pie. Salen Cenicienta y Débora._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —No apruebo tus acciones ni tampoco tus métodos pero… aunque esto no volveré a repetirlo, sí apruebo los resultados de tus actos. Tu rebeldía ha servido para que esta familia sobreviva asique… aunque no logró entender tu forma de ver las cosas en el fondo me siento orgullosa. Hiciste un buen trabajo a pesar de las circunstancias.

**Ana.** —Gracias, madre. No deseo que estemos enfadadas ni enfrentadas entre nosotras. Simplemente quiero que esta familia se quiera y se respete mutuamente.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Te pareces a mí más de lo que crees. Pronto entenderás, de hecho ya has empezado a entenderlo, que a veces hay que realizar actos de carácter discutible para salir adelante.

_Ana se acerca a la butaca, la madrastra se pone en pie, ambas mujeres se miran fijamente unos segundos y seguidamente se abrazan._

**Ana.** —Buenas noches, madre.

_Sale Ana._

_Doña Lucrecia sonríe y vuelve a sentarse._

_Al rato entra Cenicienta y observa que la madrastra continúa sentada en la butaca. Lucrecia posee una expresión matriarcal._

**Cenicienta.** —Señora…

**Doña Lucrecia.** —¿Ahora qué quieres?

**Cenicienta.** —Solo… solo quiero saber la verdad.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

**Cenicienta.** —¿Por qué me odia, usted?

_La madrastra mira fijamente a su hijastra._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Siéntate.

_Cenicienta se sienta en otra butaca frente a su madrastra._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —No te confundas, muchacha. Ni odio ni dejo de odiar a nadie, eso lo haría una jovenzuela como vosotras pero no una servidora. Soy demasiado vieja para guiarme por meros instintos o por simples pasiones banales. Es mi deber mantener una mente y carácter frío para sacar adelante a esta familia.

**Cenicienta.** —¿Aunque ese carácter implique hacer daño?

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Que ingenua eres. ¡Qué ingenuas sois todas! ¿Creéis que la vida es un cuento? ¿Piensas que el mundo se divide entre los buenos y los malos? Pues no. Vivimos en una sociedad donde no triunfa el más honesto sino el que mejor sabe jugar sus cartas. Incluso si algunas cartas son más dolorosas que otras, todas son necesarias para obtener la victoria.

**Cenicienta.** —A mí me repartió usted lo peor de la baraja.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —No exactamente. Te repartí los únicos naipes que podías asumir. Esta casa solo se podía sacar adelante si cada una jugaba un rol. Débora ha sido preparada como novia y esposa; Ana ha aprendido a defenderse por si misma dado que no esperaba que encontrase pareja, me ha sorprendido; tú te ocupaste de las tareas del hogar porque eras la única que podía hacerlo, tus hermanastras no eran aptas para las faenas domésticas; una servidora ha tenido que supervisarlo todo y tomar decisiones difíciles. ¿Pude tener más tacto con todos vosotras? Quizás sí, pero no era esa mi función principal.

**Cenicienta.** —¿Por eso me pegaba y me encerraba en un sótano? Lugar donde incluso tengo que dormir.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —¿Pegarte? Que yo recuerde la única vez que te puesto la mano encima a sido esta tarde, tú misma te lo has buscado. Y lo del sótano era muy medida para mantenerte en tu lugar. Además ¿Dónde quieres dormir? Tu antigua habitación la convertimos en un segundo baño. Las opciones eran mover tu cama al sótano o que durmieses directamente en el suelo, escogí la primera opción.

**Cenicienta.** —Sois la única madre que he conocido. ¿Me queréis o no?

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Tanto como se puede querer a una criada que se supone que me haría compañía en mi vejez. No tengo por ti el mismo afecto que por mis hijas ¿Dónde se ha visto que una hijastra reciba el mismo afecto que una hija biológica? pero dentro de lo razonable te quiero un poco. Esperaba que te quedases conmigo cuando mis hijas abandonasen el nido familiar, pero no ha podido ser porque te vas a casar. Me dejáis sola durante mis últimos años de vida ¿Y resulta que la egoísta soy yo?

**Cenicienta.** —¿Y Ana? ¿Volverá a hablarla?

**Doña Lucrecia.** —¿No lo sabes? Ella y una servidora nos hemos reconciliado hace unos minutos. Aunque quisiese odiarla por lo que ha hecho no podría, es mi hija. Ella ha sabido torearnos a todas, sabe igual que yo que a veces hay que utilizar métodos discutibles para ganar. Aunque no lo creas Ana es quien más se parece a mí.

**Cenicienta.** —Físicamente tal vez pero en el carácter se parece más Débora.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Al principio yo también pensaba que Débora era más parecida a mí pero no. Es una inútil y una ingenua. Ella afortunadamente tendrá criadas cuando se case, de lo contrario por si misma no podría administrar una casa.

**Cenicienta.** —Pero… usted no se lleva bien con Ana, lo cual es triste porque es su hija mayor.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —El problema que tengo con Ana es que ella se me parece demasiado, pero a la vez su modo de ver las cosas es muy diferente al mío, por eso no me extraña que se me revele. Débora nunca se me ha revelado ¿Sabes por qué? Porque carece de carácter e ideas propias. Tú por si misma tampoco te hubieses enfrentado a mí pero Ana te incitó a la rebeldía. ¿O me vas a negar que si mi hija mayor no te hubiese ayudado ni siguiera hubieses ido a la fiesta? No te confundas, mocosa. Has conseguido novio gracias a mi hija y no gracias a tu esfuerzo personal.

**Cenicienta.** —¿Tan sumisa me veis?

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Sumisión no es la palabra correcta. Una sumisa obtiene placer mediante la subordinación hacia otra persona, no es tu caso. Tú simplemente careces de iniciativa, carácter e ideas propias, asique necesitas ser dirigida por alguien; tu padre, mis hijas, yo… y en su momento también tu marido. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos siendo tú una niña pequeña? En aquel entonces eras una vaga y una inútil, ni siguiera sabías coger una escoba. Yo te lo enseñé todo; a barrer, a cocinar, a planchar… y luego conforme aprendías fuiste asumiendo tú sola el mantenimiento de esta casa ¿Eso fue injusto? Quizás.

**Cenicienta.** —Por mi parte os quiero aunque no os lo merecéis. Soy la única madre que he tenido.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —¿Quieres saber qué va a pasar contigo? Te lo diré. Has elegido al hombre equivocado para ti. Te habría ido mejor con alguien que solo quisiese como esposa a una madre cariñosa y buena ama de casa, que es para lo que has sido educada; pero te has fijado en un chico que cree que la idea del matrimonio es tener una confidente y una persona parecida a él, eso funcionará con Ana pero no contigo ni con Débora. Ahora déjame sola.

**Cenicienta.** —Buenas noches.

_Se marcha Cenicienta._

* * *

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

_Se oscurece el escenario y al volverse a iluminar aparecen Doña Lucrecia, sus dos hijas y su hijastra vestidas de novia en el interior de una iglesia. También están presentes Don Francisco, su esposa, Don Cesar y su mujer, y los respectivos hijos de ambos matrimonios. La acción transcurre 2 años después de la fiesta en la finca de don Francisco._

**Don Aniceto.** —Guillermo, David y Alejandro ¿Aceptáis a estas mujeres como legitimas esposas?

**Los novios.** —Aceptamos.

**Don Aniceto.** —Sara, Débora y Ana ¿Aceptáis a estos hombres como legítimos esposos?

**Las novias.** —Aceptamos.

**Don Aniceto.** — Entonces, os declaro maridos y mujeres, podéis besaros.

_Los novios se besan._

* * *

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA BODA.**_

_Se oscurece el escenario y al iluminarse aparecen David, Guillermo y Alejandro sentados en la mesa del bar de un hotel._

**Guillermo.** —Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos contigo, Alex.

**Alejandro.** Cierto, lo siento. Sabéis que he estado ocupado y que durante un tiempo mi esposa y yo estuvimos fuera de la ciudad. Sois conscientes de que Ana y un servidor nos sacamos la carrera de abogacía. Por ahora trabajamos para un bufete pero queremos ser autónomos. No quiero recurrir a mi padre, ya no somos unos críos. Fue buena idea reunirnos aquí, en el hotel que construyeron nuestros padres.

**David.** —Al parecer te va bien en tu matrimonio.

**Alejandro.** —Sí. Sabéis que tenemos mucho en común. Además ahora ella está embarazada.

**Guillermo.** —¿De verdad? ¿No es broma?. La mía y un servidor aun no tenemos hijos.

**Alejandro.** —Está de tres meses.

**David.** —Felicidades. Al menos la tuya se queda en estado. Débora y yo llevamos intentando tener un hijo desde poco después de casarnos, pero ella no se queda embarazada. Nos hicimos unas pruebas, aparentemente no tenemos ningún problema de fertilidad pero no hay manera. Aparte ella no tiene ningún interés por nada.

**Guillermo.** —¿Ningún interés en qué?

**David.** —En nada. En nada de nada. La mayor parte de las esposas que no trabajan fuera de casa se apuntan a algún club de lectura, o a un cursillo de bordado o de baile o de alguna otra actividad, ella no. Siempre la insisto en que busque algo para emplear su tiempo, pero únicamente le gusta el bingo o jugar a las cartas con otras señoras. Aparte de que no tiene ningún tema de conversación interesante, es imposible hablar con ella de nada serio. Padre y madre siempre se han complementado bien porque han sabido interesarse los dos por las ideas y los gustos del otro. Débora y yo no tenemos nada en común. Un servidor se aburre si no emplea su tiempo en algo, ella no quiere cansarse demasiado. Y ni siquiera tenemos hijos. Es un horror vivir con Débora, en serio, es tan inmadura que a veces parezco su padre en vez de su marido.

**Alejandro.** —Pero tuvisteis un noviazgo de dos años. Si no te gustaba entonces ¿Por qué te casaste?

**David.** —¿Es una pregunta retorica? Sabes que después del primer mes como novios, nuestras familias hicieron un contrato matrimonial, tanto en tu caso como en él de mi hermano y yo; tres novios y otras tantas novias y contratos.

**Alejandro.** —Ah sí. Lo olvide por un momento. En los contratos figuraban la fecha de cuándo sería la boda, e incluso la cuantía de las dotes de nuestras familias a nuestras esposas y a doña Lucrecia.

**David.** —Por tanto, nosotros no podíamos romper un compromiso firmado. Mi noviazgo fue bien durant meses; después descubrí que Débora y yo no teníamos nada en común pero ya habíamos firmado. Y en este país no hay divorció. Pedir la anulación matrimonial a la iglesia no sería buena imagen ni para mi esposa ni para mí. Mis padres también se casaron por contrato pero ellos supieron elegir bien, al igual que los tuyos; Guillermo y yo elegimos a unas niñas guapas pero que no tienen nada en común con nosotros. Ah. Primo, solo tú elegiste bien.

**Guillermo.** —Sara es más o menos igual, aunque en comparación con lo que dices de Débora, Sarita es más trabajadora. Tuve que contratar a una institutriz para que la enseñase canto, algunos bailes de salón y sobretodo etiqueta. La institutriz me dice a menudo que es una alumna aplicada pero progresa despacio. A menudo acude a visitar a su madrastra, al parecer se han cogido algo de cariño o eso espero.

**David.** —Ahora que hablamos de doña Lucrecia ¿Qué sabes de ella?

**Guillermo.** —La pobrecilla se quedó muy sola cuando sus tres hijas abandonaron el nido. Recordareis que gracias a nuestras dotes matrimoniales ella obtuvo un cierto capital, pues al parecer con ese dinero ella pagó ciertas deudas atrasadas e hizo unos arreglos en la casa. Un año después de la boda tomo a su servicio a una chica ahora ha cumplido 50; la contrató como criada pero la trata como a una compañera de piso. Creo que Lucrecia no quiere una doncella sino una compañera, alguien que viva con ella y la quiera, se siente muy sola y me da lástima. Sara y yo a menudo vamos a visitarla, muchas veces se nos junta Ana.

**Alejandro.** —Lo sé. Mi esposa se acuerda mucho de su madre.

**David.** —¿Ana y Sara visitan a menudo a Lucrecia?

**Alejandro.** —Sí. ¿Qué tiene de raro? Son sus hijas. Bueno… Sara es hijastra pero tenía entendido que ella no se llevaba bien con Lucrecia.

**Guillermo.** —De eso no sé mucho. Durante mi noviazgo corrían rumores de que doña Lucrecia trataba como a una criada a mi esposa, pero nunca pude comprobarlo por mí mismo, de ser así supongo que Lucrecia siempre disimuló y guardó las apariencias en público y delante mía. Mi mujer no quiere hablar de ese tema, solo me dijo que ella de joven tuvo problemas con su madrastra pero logró resolverlos durante su noviazgo, me respondió que después del día en que nos conocimos, y durante los dos años siguientes antes de la boda la relación entre ella y Lucrecia fue progresando para mejor pero a un ritmo lento. Al parecer Ana jugó un papel fundamental como mediadora, y Débora tuvo que adaptarse poco a poco a la nueva relación entre su madrastra y su madre. Todo esto me lo contó mi esposa pero me dio más detalles.

**David.** —La última vez que Débora fue a ver a su madre fue hace un año y medio.

**Guillermo.** —¿Tanto?

**David.** —Sí.

_Los tres se quedan en silencio._

**Alejandro.** —Bueno… primos, ha sido un gusto veros pero ahora he de irme. ¿Quedaremos a comer dentro de dos domingos?

**David.** —En mi casa.

**Guillermo.** —Por fin coincidiremos los tres matrimonios después de un tiempo sin juntarnos los seis. ¿Te importa sin Sara y yo llevamos a doña Lucrecia a la comida?

**David.** —Lleva a quien te apetezca, hermano. Para algo somos familia. Y si Lucrecia quiere traerse a… su compañera de piso que se la traiga también.

_Se despiden y se marchan._

_Se cierra el telón._

* * *

FIN DEL FANFIC.

Hola, lectores/as:

Incluí unos pequeños cambios en el final del fanfic.

Aquí se acabó la historia. Esta última escena sirvió como epilogo, al principio iba a meter a las tres jóvenes pero pensé que era mejor hablar de las experiencias matrimoniales de los maridos. Vimos que solo uno de los 3 matrimonios funciona bien, el de Ana. Débora se caso por obligación, y Sara medio por encaprichamiento y medio para huir de su madrastra. Ana fue la única que realmente se complementaba con su novio, al que conocía de la universidad, fue la que mejor hizo las cosas por tanto es la única que merecía ser recompensada.

Algunos pensaran que debía ser Cenicienta o Sara la que triunfase, creo que no porque no se caso por amor. Además, en las versiones originales escritas y en la película de dibujos nunca se demostró que el príncipe y Cenicienta fuesen complementarios; pero al parecer en la película de carne y hueso "Cenicienta 2015" trataron de resolver este problema haciendo ver que ambos novios se complementaban, pero no tuve en cuenta la peli de este año porque no llegue a verla del todo, solo vi una parte.

Al final Débora resultó ser la hija ingrata. Para Sara doña Lucrecia era la única madre que había conocido y ella la quería aunque no se lo mereciese. Y Ana era honesta y por tanto no es capaz de despreocuparse de su madre.

Una pregunta para el público. ¿Quieren que haga un especial de este fanfic? Sí la respuesta es sí, envíenme sus preguntas por review o PMs.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	6. ESPECIAL

**ESPECIAL.**

_Se abre el telón y aparece un joven vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca, y una corbata burdeos. Lleva una melena color castaña claro con mechas rubias naturales que le llegaba hasta el cuello, sus ojos son marrones; tiene un bigote unido a una perilla, dicha barba posee las puntas perfectamente recortadas. El recién llegado entra en el salón, donde se encuentran 4 mujeres, y se sienta a la mesa junto a ellas._

_La acción transcurre en la casa de doña Lucrecia._

**Señor.** —Buenos días a todas.

**Doña Lucrecia.** —Buenos días, Scrittore Passione.

**Ana.** —Saludos, autor.

**Débora.** —Hola y gracias por mi matrimonio desastroso.

_Débora miró molesta a Scrittore._

**Scrittore.** —Veo que tenéis buen aspecto. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

**Débora.** —El marido de Ana está trabajando para su bufete de abogados, el de Sara trabaja en la dirección de un banco. El mío no sé dónde está ni tampoco me importa, cree que soy una inútil incapaz de hacer nada. ¡Pues no! ¡SOY MUY LISTA Y MEREZCO RESPETO!

_Ana mueve su silla junto a su hermana y la abraza._

**Ana.** —Por favor, hermana… Cálmate.

**Débora.** —¿Qué me calme? A ti te es fácil decirlo. Tu marido te quiere y te respeta, no te trata como a una inútil. Mi esposo no para de meterse conmigo; que si no tengo ninguna afición, que si no me intereso por ampliar mi formación; incluso quiso ponerme una institutriz insoportable, al parecer le dio la idea el esposo de Sara. Despedí a esa institutriz- bruja-mandona y entonces él se enfadó conmigo… Lo peor… es que no me quedo embarazada, no le he dado hijos. Madre, en estos tiempos que corren ¿Para qué sirve una esposa que no da hijos a su marido? Él tiene razón, soy una inútil que no sirve para nada.

**Sara.** —Admito que a mí también me pusieron una institutriz, pero en mi caso no la despedí, trato de llevarme bien con ella aunque no es fácil. Casi me prohíbe venir aquí porque según ella esta reunión me quitaba tiempo para practicar mis lecciones; mi esposo tuvo que darme permiso para asistir y digamos que… voy a tener que ponerme al día cuando vuelva a casa.

En cualquier caso en cuanto que Guillermo me deje pienso despedir y reemplazar a todas nuestras criadas, son unas inútiles. Yo de pequeña sabía hacer una cama mejor que ellas, y que manera de planchar, que siempre dejan arrugas. Por mi parte ya las hubiese echado a la calle a todas, pero a mi esposo al parecer le da pena despedir a esas incompetentes.

_Débora mira a todas cabizbaja. Ana la abraza._

**Doña Lucrecia.** —No todas las esposas tienen hijos desde el comienzo de su matrimonio, cariño. Te embarazarás en su momento.

**Débora.** —Eso lo dice para consolarme pero sé que no es cierto. Usted tuvo a Ana un año después de casada.

**Lucrecia.** —Es distinto. Tu padre y yo… _practicábamos_ muy a menudo. Creo que… es mejor que comencemos a responder a las preguntas enviadas por los lectores de este fanfic.

_Ana saca un listado de preguntas._

**Ana.** —El primero es de don **Gunsmith-6798.**

_**1.- ¿De qué te inspiraste para esto?  
**_Siempre me han gustado los cuentos de hadas, aprendí a leer gracias a ellos y al apoyo de mis padres. Sin embargo, conforme crecí me fui poco a poco dando cuenta de que esas historias no son realmente tan infantiles e inocentes como mucha gente cree.

Los cuentos de hadas contienen muchos casos de abusos y de violencia: niñas maltratadas, como Cenicienta y Blancanieves; madrastras y padres abusivos; mención a la hambruna, muchas veces se hace referencia a la comida; lobos representados como villanos; desprecio al hecho de que las mujeres ejerzan funciones políticas, las reinas son representadas como villanas; casamientos por conveniencia, las princesas se casan para huir de sus madrastras y no porque hayan tenido un noviazgo serie de varios años, etc.

Por otro lado, si analizamos los cuentos nos damos cuenta de que hacen referencia a ciertas costumbres y estereotipos antiguos. Por ejemplo, las princesas siempre tienen la piel blanca, lo cual es un rasgo de su linaje, antiguamente solo las campesinas y las personas de clase baja trabajaban en los campos, eso hacía que su piel se tostase al sol. También sabemos que los enanitos de Blancanieves eran mineros, no es una casualidad dado que hace algunos siglos muchos niños europeos trabajaban en las minas, así como algunos adultos de estatura baja, su pequeño tamaño era físicamente ventajoso para moverse por las calerías de las minas.

Para escribir este relato tuve que analizar varios cuentos, para lo cual tuve que buscar varias críticas y datos en internet, y consultar con compañeros míos de mi club de lectura. Además, antes de escribir esta obra me leí previamente varias versiones escritas de la Cenicienta, la versión china, la alemana, la italiana y la francesa. También leí la obra teatral de _**"La casa de Bernarda Alba"**_. También me leí _"Doña Perfecta"_ pero poco o nada de influencia saqué de ésta última. El personaje de Lucrecia está basado en Bernarda Alba, más ciertos matices de la madrastra de la Cenicienta de dibujos de Disney, pero algunas cosas fueron maquetadas sobre la marcha.

_**2.- ¿Cual fue el motivo de este fanfic?  
**_Quería utilizar alguno de los cuentos de hadas, especialmente los de princesas (porque no todos los cuentos de hadas son de princesas y de príncipes), para hacer una versión teatral que fuese más seria que las versiones infantiles. Tenía tres posibles candidatas para hacer de protagonistas: Blancanieves, la Bella Durmiente y Cenicienta. Elegí a esta última porque el ambiente de 4 mujeres en una misma casa se asemejaba bastante a la historia de _"La casa de Bernarda Alba"_.

_Ana levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta._

**Ana.** —Perdón por interrumpir. ¿Hay cuentos de hadas que no son de princesas? ¿Cuáles?

**Scrittore.** —Muchos. En casi todos aparece algún príncipe o princesa, pero no siempre se habla de matrimonio. No todos los cuentos son tan populares como "La Cenicienta". Mi cuento de hadas favorito es _**"El ahijado de la muerte"**_, de ese hay una versión de dibujos en youtube. En España los tres autores clásicos más populares de cuentos infantiles son: Los Hermanos Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm y Charles Perrault. Por favor, sigamos con las preguntas.

_**3.- ¿Tienes otras maneras de escribir fanfics?  
**_No entiendo la pregunta. Si te refieres a otras maneras de escribir, en principio hay tres géneros literarios: dramática, es decir, teatro como en el caso de este fanfic; narrativa y verso, o sea poesía. A su vez cada uno de estos géneros tiene varios subgéneros. Por mi parte soy muy malo para hacer rimas, por eso no escribo versos y también por eso Zecora no aparece en mis fanfics, ji, ji, ji.

Los fanfics normalmente están escritos en prosa narrativa. Nunca he visto ninguno que estuviese escrito en verso, ni tampoco ninguno que estuviese redactado como una obra de teatro, al menos no dentro de los escritos en español. Quizás habría que buscar entre los fics trascritos en ingles.

**Ana.** —Eso es todo por parte del señor Gunsmith.

_Débora comenzaba a calmarse._

**Débora.** —Ya lo veréis. Aunque tenga que hacer vudú o vender mi alma al diablo me quedaré embarazada. Tendré un hijo… ¡Y será varón!

**Lucrecia.** —Hija… ¿Vender tu alma? Por favor, no blasfemes. Sigue intentándolo y reza, te prometo que te quedarás en estado cuando menos te lo esperes.

**Ana.** —Madre tiene razón.

**Sara.** —Sí. Seguro que algún día tú y yo nos quedaremos en estado. Bueno… seguiré con las preguntas. La siguiente es del señor **Juanca29.**

_**Para doña Lucrecia y Sara. ¿Cómo y cuándo os reconciliasteis?**_

**Doña Lucrecia. —**Dejaré que conteste Sara.

**Sara. —**Gracias. Formalmente la reconciliación fue el día de mi boda. Fue antes de ir a la iglesia y en privado, estando las dos a solas; pero… la reconciliación como tal empezó mucho antes, y no está claro cuándo se originó. Débora dice que comenzó cuando fui a la fiesta donde conocí a mi esposo, porque según ella allí su madre fue maltratada y se ablandó, yo no tengo tan claro que se ablandase; Ana cree que comenzó a partir del día siguiente a aquella fiesta, y posiblemente tenga razón porque esa mañana fue la primera en muchos años que Lucrecia me dejó desayunar con ella y sus hijas en la misma mesa. Lucrecia y yo pensamos que el apaciguamiento se inició la noche del día de la fiesta, en la cual ella se sinceró conmigo y viceversa.

En cualquier caso no fue algo que se hiciese en un día, ni en una semana. Fue un proceso que duró mis dos años de noviazgo. Poco a poco mi madrastra me fue tratando con más respeto, comenzó con pequeños gestos como dejarme comer en la misma mesa que ella. Si consideramos como punto de partida la conversación de la noche del día de la fiesta que he dicho antes, entonces al cabo de dos semanas ella consintió que me mudase del sótano a la habitación de Ana; al cabo de unos meses Ana y yo conseguimos que Débora se implicase en pequeñas tareas de la casa, como hacerse su cama, abrir la puerta de entrada o pelar patatas; en cierta ocasión usó la plancha pero lo hizo tan mal que nunca más volvimos a pedírselo.

**Débora.** —Solo quemé unos trapos viejos que me disteis para practicar.

**Sara.** —Cierto. En fin… sigo. Poco a poco mi familia fue respetándome más y ayudándome en las tareas domésticas. Bueno… Ana ya me ayudaba antes pero a escondidas del resto de la familia.

**Lucrecia.** —Lo sospechaba. Siempre lo sospeché.

**Sara.** —Pero hasta el día de mi boda seguí viviendo con mi familia y ocupándome de las tareas del hogar de mi madrastra. En el fondo la quiero porque es la única figura materna que he conocido, ella en el fondo también me quiere, aunque no de la misma forma que a sus hijas biológicas, y ahora que vive sola me da un poco de lastima. A Lucrecia nunca le ha gustado la soledad.

**Lucrecia.** —Soy consciente de que en su momento cometí algunos errores. Además no soy una persona de carácter afectuoso, no de la misma forma que estas tres jóvenes que están sentadas conmigo.

**Sara.** —Durante todo el tiempo Ana tuvo mucha paciencia con todas nosotras. Jugó un papel muy importante como mediadora, fue la columna que sostuvo a todas nosotras. La debemos mucho, sobretodo yo. A veces me preguntó cómo puede soportarnos a todas, incluida una servidora.

**Ana.** —Porque sois mi familia. Independientemente de si sois unas pesadas o no os quiero igualmente.

**Lucrecia.** —Serás una buena madre, hija mía.

**Débora y Sara.** —Gracias, hermana.

**Débora.** —Admito que cuando Sara comenzó a integrarse en la familia no me lo tome bien, tarde un tiempo en aceptarlo, casi un año, sí… un año. Después poco a poco comencé a prescindir del mote de Cenicienta y a llamarla Sara, pero hasta después de casadas no comencé a llamarla hermana. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuese mi criada y el tener que tratarla como a una hermana… era una idea que no me gustaba. Además creo… que en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo a los cambios, a la posibilidad de tener que compartir con ella el cariño de mi madre. De no ser por Ana, que me ayudo a superar ese temor yo… no sé qué hubiese sido de mí… Por favor. Quiero leer las siguientes preguntas.

_Débora coge el listado, su familia y Scrittore la mira con lastima. Todos son conscientes de que la chica está sufriendo._

**Débora.** —Las siguientes son de **Crimson White. **

_**1.- De todas los cuentos clásicos ¿Por qué el de Cenicienta?  
**_Lo he explicado antes. En la segunda pregunta de Gunsmith-6798.

_**2.- ¿Tienes pensado hacer más de este tipo de escrituras?  
**_Por ahora no. De momento me centraré en mis fanfics abiertos.

_**3.- ¿Hay alguna escena que no utilizaste al hora de escribir algún capitulo?  
**_Al principio la idea original que tenía pensada para el final, era que Lucrecia asesinase accidentalmente a Ana en una discusión, luego la madrastra inculparía a Cenicienta del crimen enviándola a la cárcel y únicamente Débora se casaría. Pero pensé que era una manera excesiva de finalizar el fanfic.

_**4.- ¿Harás algún tipo de secuela?  
**_No.

**Débora.** —Eso es todo. Solo queda un comentario de Sg91. Por lo visto para mí no hay preguntas. Los lectores se acordaron de mis hermanas y de mi madre… ¡¿Por qué de mí no?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME PREGUNTÓ NADA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE PIENSA EN MÍ?!

_Débora suelta una lágrima._

**Débora.** —¿Creen todos que soy una piedra sin emociones? Pues no. ¡SOY HUMANA! ¡TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! Lo siento, tengo que irme.

_Débora sale llorando y su familia la sigue. Queda solo Scrittore._

**Scrittore.** —Honestamente creo que pudieron enviarle preguntas a Débora. Y también pudieron preguntar algo a los personajes masculinos del fic. No metí a los chicos en este especial porque nadie envió preguntas para ellos, y ya tuvieron una escena final en el último acto de este fanfic. Bueno… leeré el comentario de Sg91.

**SG91–ACTO 3.  
**_**Veo curioso que haya sido Ana la "hada madrina" de esta historia, es bastante obvio ya que es la más abierta, y aunque se arriesgan a mucho, estoy seguro de que al final las cosas llegarán a buen término, aunque antes hay que ver cómo lo hacen.  
**_

En la Cenicienta China, que posiblemente sea la versión más antigua que se conoce del cuento, no había hada; Ceni era ayudada por un pez mágico. En la versión rusa se empleaba un carnero; en la alemana era un árbol mágico y finalmente en la versión francesa se utilizó un hada madrina. En cualquier caso tanto los animales mágicos como él árbol y el hada representaban al espíritu de la difunta madre de Cenicienta, de ahí que ayudase a la joven. En las películas Disney, (inspiradas en la versión francesa) nunca se ha explicado la simbología del hada madrina, y esta aparece como una noble anciana con una varita mágica.

Al ser esta una versión más seria no quise meter magia, por ello fue Ana quien jugó el papel de ayudar a Cenicienta. Pero en lugar de hacer de hada que aconseja a la joven que abandone a su familia para casarse con un tipo rico, Ana motiva a su hermanastra para que se revele contra la autoridad de la madrastra.

Una cosa muy curiosa que sucede tanto en los cuentos escritos como en las películas, es que las dos hermanastras son psicológicamente iguales, y uno tiene la sensación de estar viendo a un único personaje aunque sean dos personas. En este fic quise que las 4 mujeres tuviesen cada una de ellas una personalidad diferente.

**Scrittore.** —Ya no hay más. Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado con esta historia. Sg91 no envió preguntas pero utilice un fragmento de uno de sus reviews para explicar el caso del hada madrina.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
